


Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And also the asshat getting cheated on was cheating first, And isn't that all that really matters?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, But the guys a real asshat so..., Cheating, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Here goes..., M/M, Semi-Public Sex, So..., Sort of? - Freeform, There's a fair amount of smut, Well it is a smutty fic exchange so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hears Louis through the shared wall of their two offices and winds up seeing a whole lot more than he bargained for.  Or the one where they should have put exhibitionism and voyeurism in the job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/gifts).



> This was based on a prompt and I really hope I did it justice! If you like it please leave a comment or a kudo. If you didn't you can pretend you did OR give me some constructive feedback. I love it all. Thank you for reading!

It feels like nursery school all over again. Harry remembers clinging to his mother’s hand, standing outside on the blacktop, the late summer sun beating down on his curly head of unruly hair, his hand clammy in his mum’s cool dry one. He’d eaten oatmeal for breakfast. The kind with little candy dinosaur eggs in it. He loved the surprise of it…to see what color you’d get. But now, in the sickly white light of late August, with so many big people crowding about laughing and talking in that overly-friendly fake way that mother’s do, Harry can feel that oatmeal sitting like a congealed lump in the bottom of his stomach. He just wants to go home. Go home and put his soft T-rex pajamas on and curl up on the couch and watch He-Man. Can’t he just go home?

He was just about to beg his mum to take him home when she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, her pinky shiny lipstick leaving a mark on his wide forehead and sort of shuffled him in the door with the other children, looking just as confused and bewildered as him. “Bye Harry! Have a good day!” She called cheerfully. Harry looked back once more and saw his mom waving, as if at the end of a long dark tunnel; her in the light and him ascending further into darkness. He could tell he was going to hate school already.

The morning was dreadful. Too much to remember, too many kids.   The teacher was loud and couldn’t remember anyone’s name and Harry, well Harry, just felt sicker and sicker as the morning went on. They had snack at the little tables, graham crackers and tepid chocolate milk. Harry tried to eat and drink but the butterflies in his tummy just grew more restless. Suddenly he knew that his icky feeling in his stomach wasn’t the excited kind of nervous tummy he sometimes got when they were going to an amusement park or a cousin’s house; it was more of the “I’m going to throw up right now” kind of feeling. Harry panicked. He didn’t know what big kids in school did. When he was at home and got sick his mum got him a sick bowl and rubbed his back and took care of him. Here it was just loud and no one was paying attention to him and he just threw up. Right there. On the snack table. All over Sarah Petrinsky’s pretty pink dress.

Shaking his head and blinking in the morning sun, miles away from that kindergarten classroom and 21 years later, Harry pushed the pristine glass door open that read “Vega Consulting” and took a deep breath. This wasn’t kindergarten and he wasn’t 5 years old anymore. He was a 26 year old man and he’d just landed his first real job. He was fine. He told the flipping monster in his stomach as much. “You are fine!” He growled inwardly, willing his stomach to settle.

He was nervous, sure, but he could do this.   He’d trained at University and graduated with high honors. He’d finished a compulsory internship and left with a glowing recommendation. If there was anything he could do, it was this job. He’s got this.

Harry wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and shook out his long hair. His mother had begged him to get a haircut but he had quipped, “Why would I mum? They loved me in the interview and who knows; maybe this hair is what got me the job?” Now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe he should have gotten a trim. He stopped in front of the huge bank of elevators, all gleaming stainless exterior. He could see his reflection as if he were looking in a mirror. His lean long legs were in black skinny dress pants, slung low on his hips with a black leather belt. He wore black leather Chelsea boots that he polished at 6:00 am this morning; they gleamed. He had decided on the white button up and black tie for his first day, even though the office had a “business casual” kind of vibe, but he wanted to impress today, first impressions and all that. His eyes were glowing a deep green and looked beyond excited, despite the slight dark smudges underneath.

He pulled on his matching black suit jacket and tugged the sleeves taut at his wrists. The reflection staring back at him whispered “looking good” and, in that moment, he felt confident. He could do this. Willing himself not to puke, he stepped on to the elevator and pressed 34. 50 floors in this building and all of them were bustling with Vega employees. Harry shook his head again. He was really working here. He couldn’t wait. Now those butterflies were getting excited.  

Harry clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back a little on his heels. His leather messenger bag flopped against his hip in time with his movement. At the 18th floor three women got off and an older gentleman got on. He smiled politely at Harry and pressed 30. Jeez, this building was huge. Over 1500 employees right here, just in this one building. It was mind boggling. And Harry got to work here. He was elated.

Harry was vibrating with nervous excitement now. He was picturing his office that he had never laid eyes on. Would it face the Lake? Would it have a city view? He hoped he had a good view. Moving to Chicago for this job had been a gamble, but Harry was sure it was worth it. Working at Vega, the largest entertainment consulting firm in the world would definitely be a nice coup on his resume. And it would be such good experience.

The elevator dinged at the 30th floor. The man sharing the elevator with Harry exited, calling “Have a good day” over his shoulder. The doors slid shut before Harry could reply. Sometimes his mind and mouth were a little slow on the uptake, but that usually served him well. He didn’t say anything rash or impulsive and had earned the reputation of being logical and even-tempered at his internship.

Harry hummed in his throat, a deep rumbling sound that echoed off the walls of the small chamber. This is it, he thought. I’ve got this, he reminded himself, smoothing down his jacket and tie, sweeping his hair off of his face one last time. Swallowing down the nerves, Harry waited for the elevator to open again. When it did, Harry felt his heart jump in his throat as he stepped off and exited. He cleared his throat and looked around the floor.

There were probably 30 or 40 cubicles in the center of the room, the cacophony of voices and sounds blending; a jumble of talking on phones, typing on keyboards and sliding around in wheeled chairs buzzed in his ears. He scanned the outer walls to find offices lining each of the three sides. There appeared to be a hallway to the far left and right of each bank of offices with the words “Executive Offices” at each junction. Not going to puke. Not going to puke. Harry let the words run through his mind, a nervous mantra of sorts, as he reached the receptionist desk.

“May I help you?” The woman at the desk had that clear nasal Chicago accent that Harry had been hearing everywhere since he got here, her lips shiny with sticky gloss and her blonde hair swept off her face in a severe pony tail. She had a lot of make up on, almost too much. She had a bored affect about her, although her eyebrows were definitely raised in interest as she looked up at Harry’s face.

“Um, yeah…hi…I’m Harry. Harry Styles?” He looked at her expectantly.

The receptionist looked at him blankly. “Yeah? And?” She ran her tongue over her top lip.

Harry was dumbfounded. Didn’t anyone tell her he was coming? His cheeks turning crimson he continued, “I’m new. Today’s my first day? I’m working in research? I was told to go to the 34th floor?”

The girl finally smiled and stood up abruptly. “Well, why didn’t you say so?” She walked around the desk and squeezed his shoulder, standing much too close, her long curved bedazzled nails digging into the fabric of Harry’s jacket. “We get a lot of people in and out of here all day every day. This place is huge. No one knows who’s comin’ or goin’. Look. My name is Camryn. You just give me a holler if ya need anything, ok?”

Harry shifted from his left to right foot. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be giving Camryn a “holler” for much of anything but he smiled agreeably anyway. Best not to make any enemies on the first day. Camryn looked Harry up and down for a minute too long. He started to feel awkward, and a bit on display. “So, yeah…can you uh…show me to my office? Or do I have to check in with someone?”

Camryn shook her head and looked back up at his face. She batted her eyelashes and made a big show of pondering his question. It wasn’t too hard of a question, he thought. “Right.” She dragged the word out and made a point to place her hand on his forearm just a minute too long. “So, yeah…you just go down here to the end of the cubes,” she pointed to the left, “and make a left. The first door on your right will be Julie’s office. She’s the admin for research. She’ll get you all squared away. Harry. Styles.” Her voice was just this side of annoying. Harry cringed a little.

“Thanks so much, Camryn.” He said, his deep slow drawl stood out in the loud frantic din of the fluorescent lit office.

“My pleasure.” She cooed, staring at his backside as he walked away. Harry didn’t bother to turn around.   He knew she was ogling. He’d had enough experience with the Camryn’s of the world. He wasn’t here for a fling. He was here to work. And, besides, if he was going to have a fling it wouldn’t be with someone like Camryn.

Turning the corner, Harry felt like he was suddenly in another office, another world almost. He opened the double doors and was surrounded by a hushed silence, reminiscent of a library. The dark paneled walls and plush carpet made the short hallway seem cooler than the outer office and Harry could actually hear himself think. The door to his left said “Julie Montgomery, Administrative Assistant, Research Division”. Harry toed up to the cherry red veneer of the heavy door and knocked three times in quick succession.

“Come in!” Called a cheerful voice from the other side.

Harry opened the door and peeked his head inside. The woman sitting behind the large cherry wood desk was petite and dark haired, her warm brown eyes crinkled in a smile.  She looked to be in her mid-forties and had a competent air about her. “Harry?” She asked.

Harry was so relieved in that moment he thought he could hug her. “Yes! I’m…uh…yes! I’m Harry.” He said, a little too loud, his deep voice booming in the tiny space. He immediately clasped his large hand over his full lips. “Sorry!” He said, words muffled beneath his fingers.

“S’ok.” Julie giggled. “Glad you are here. Come on in.”

Harry entered the office, leaving the door slightly ajar as he took a chair opposite Julie at her desk. “Am I late? I had a hard time…uh…”

Julie interrupted him, “Nonsense! You are right on time. I have 8:59 on my watch. Did you get caught by Camryn?” She mock whispered, conspiratorially.

Harry smirked, the right side of his mouth tilting upward slightly. “Yeah…uh. She’s…”

“Interesting.” Julie finished for him, her face warm and kind. “She means well. She’s just…in the market for a husband.”

Harry just nodded and wiped his hands on his pants. He was still feeling a little anxious but Julie seemed so nice he was feeling better by the minute.

“So, Harry. I’ve got some forms for you to fill out and then we can get you sorted. You’ll have to go to an employee orientation thingie tomorrow. I’ll email you the details. Today is just for you to get used to everything. Log into your email. Get your desk set up. Meet everyone. Look through the project files on your desk…that sort of thing.”

Harry nodded again and smiled.   He leaned forward to look at the paperwork Julie was sliding across the desk at him. He quickly signed a few documents and checked a few boxes, with Julie’s help, and when he was done, slid the papers back to Julie.

“Well! That was painless, wasn’t it?” Julie laughed. She stood up and tucked her chin length bob behind her ears. “Shall we?” She gestured to the door.

“Yes, please.” Harry said, standing and moving toward the door. He let Julie pass in front of him and followed her out of her office into the quiet hallway. She was wearing a tailored navy suit and heels, yet she was still barely 5 foot tall. Harry felt like a giant hovering behind her.

“So here is Jack Devereaux’s office.” Julie said, passing a door to on the right, the door closed and room dark beyond. “Here is Patsy Fuller’s office, Natalie McCormick’s…” She pointed out a few more offices until she stopped at one nearly at the end of the hall, “and yours.” She paused, and opened door. “Everyone is out at a meeting.” She said, as a way of explaining the quiet all around them.

Harry took the room in. He could see an inch of blue Lake Michigan out the window, hiding behind a hulking grey block office building directly across from their building. There was a bookshelf and printer on the wall to the right and a desk just inside the door. It was small, but efficient and just enough space for Harry. It was an office! His own office! He couldn’t be more thrilled.

As Harry walked into the small room, Julie was about to leave when she turned and said. “OH! I almost forgot. Louis Tomlinson’s office is right next to yours. He will be your research partner.”

Harry nodded and turned to look at Julie. “Thank you so much.” He said excitedly.

“My pleasure.” Julie replied. She gestured at the desk. “Also, I’ve put some pens, stapler, file folders….uh…scissors, post-its in your desk…all the things you should need. But if there is anything else you need let me know.”

“I will. Thank you so much Julie.” Harry’s voice was smooth but bubbly, he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Right. So, your email password and account info is there on the desk.   Once you log in you’ll be prompted to change your password. You can print here…” she gestured toward the printer. “And if you need copies just let me know. You and Louis will need to set up a weekly meeting with me so I can meet your administrative needs. I’m guessing he’ll tell you about the presentation you’ll be giving Mr. Vega and the board at the end of the month. But, remember, I’m here to help so don’t hesitate to ask. Ok?”

Harry swallowed and became suddenly very aware that this was real. He was officially and adult. With an office and a job and presentations. Shit. Maybe this was like kindergarten. He kind of wanted to go home to his mum. “Thank you Julie, so much. I mean it.”

“No worries, Harry. You’ll do fine.” Julie smiled and gave his arm a little squeeze. “Well…I’ll just leave you to it then. Give a shout if you need me. The others will be back soon.” And with that, Julie, and her lovely motherly grace, left the room.

Harry looked around a moment and then sat in his chair. It was set too low, his knees bumping on the desk. He adjusted it and turned on his monitor. He logged in and took a minute to stare out the window. He felt a sense of calm wash over him. This was going to be good. He could feel it in his bones.

About 15 minutes later Harry had changed his password, played around on the computer, getting used to the system and all the shared file locations and was studying some of the preliminary project fact sheets spread across his desk. He felt a little warm in his jacket so he slipped it off and draped it on the back of his chair. He rolled up his sleeves and hunched over his desk to read.

He could hear some commotion out in the hallway as voices traveled down the corridor. Harry pushed away from his desk and stood to go meet his colleagues. Just as he was about to open his door fully, he heard a loud voice saying, “In here? S’ here already?” and he collided with a compact man, solid and unyielding, just coming in the door as he was going out.

“Ooof!” Harry muttered, falling back to his desk as the person pressed to his front stumbled inside the door with him.

“What?!” The man exclaimed, trying to right himself and not topple over on top of Harry.

Harry collected himself after, what seemed like comical ages of falling, and looked up at the person fumbling around in front of him. Holy crap. The man was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.

Wearing a tight fitting black Pink Floyd t-shirt and black skinny jeans, he had muscular arms littered with tattoos. His legs strained under the tight fitting pants he wore and Harry could make out the defined lines of his thigh muscles. Harry averted his eyes so he didn’t stare at what lie between his legs. His face was a work of art. High, sculpted cheekbones and a light dusting of reddish brown scruff on his cheeks and chin, he looked like a college student, not an executive of a fortune 500 company. But his eyes, his eyes were what really did Harry in. Standing up straight in front of Harry, Harry could see that the man’s eyes were a deep dark blue, almost like the Lake outside on a pure blue sky summer day. They looked to be depthless, dark and intelligent. There were fine lines fanning out from the corners, which was the only thing giving away any trace of age on his boyish face. Harry was mesmerized.  

“Hello?” The man chirped, his voice light and air with a slight rasp curling around the edges.

Harry realized he was staring, with his mouth open. Oh God. How embarrassing.

“Hi…uh…hi. Sorry. Uh…didn’t mean to knock into you like that. Sorry.” Harry’s slow deep voice bumbled about like one of those rubber balls strung to a paddle that kids play with. The man looked amused as he pulled his t-shirt down over the waistband of his jeans, covering the small strip of honey gold skin there. Harry tried not to notice the slight stirring in his pants.

“It’s ok mate. No worries. Was just coming to introduce me’self.” He was British just like Harry. Oh lord. Harry was pretty sure he would die today.

“Me too.” Harry said, feeling a flush creep up his chest toward his face. This man was disarming, to say the least.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, I’ll be your research partner.” Harry fish mouthed for a second. This was Louis Tomlinson? His research partner? As in, working side by side all the time, breathing each other’s air, sharing each other’s pencil research partner? Harry was envisioning a lot of cold showers in his future.

“Er. Hi. Yeah…I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” He finally managed, reaching out to grasp Louis’ extended hand.

As their skin slid together in a dry clasp of palms, Harry felt sparks shoot through his fingers and up his arm and directly to his groin. Not now, he begged his nether region. These pants were just too tight to walk around with a hard-on in front of his new supremely hot co worker. Louis held on to Harry’s hand for a second or two as they looked each other in the eye. Harry’s finger tips brushed against Louis’ inner wrist and Harry thought he felt Louis shudder at the contact.

Shudder. Right. Probably because Harry was weirding him out right now.

Harry dropped Louis’ hand quickly so he didn’t seem like a total creep. Louis’ mouth twitched just a little. Was that disappointment? Relief? Harry couldn’t be sure. What he was sure of was the thin gold band sparkling from Louis’ left ring finger. He felt his heart sink. He was married. Of course.

Just as Harry was coming to this life altering realization, Louis leaned in, so close Harry could smell his cologne and underneath, something more personal, pheromonal. Something that was unique to Louis. He was trying to figure out what it reminded him of as Louis said, “So you’re the wonder kid Vega’s been bragging about lately.”

Harry blushed and looked down at his shoes, feet pointing inward slightly. “I wouldn’t go that far.” He said quietly.

“Oh I would.” Louis said loudly, “You are all he seems to be able to talk about. Harry this, Harry that. It’s downright annoying. Makin’ the rest of us jealous kiddo.” Harry looked at Louis, seeing the teasing lilt to his lips and the mischievous sparkle in his eye. He knew he was teasing, but still…Harry didn’t want to make anyone feel bad.

Harry smiled at Louis, dimples popping out on his clean shaven face. “Jealous, Lou?” He teased. Louis looked shocked for a moment before he retaliated, “What? Of you? Pssssh. Nah. Vega’s just a sucker for a pretty face.” He reached out and pinched Harry’s cheek. Harry fought the urge to lean into Louis’ warm hand. The words “pretty” and “face” were echoing in his head. He felt a little dizzy.

Louis laughed, a high raspy sound that tumbled from his pretty mouth. “C’mon PB.” He beckoned, backing out of the room. When Harry raised his eyebrow at him in question, Louis offered, “Pretty Boy.” Harry smirked and Louis led the way, “Let’s see what you got.”

****

That first couple of weeks flew by. Harry met all of his colleagues, attended orientation and fell into a nice routine.   He’d get to the office a little before 8:00 each day, have lunch with Julie and some of the other ladies she was friends with (all his mother’s age) and he followed Louis around like a lost puppy. Louis still called him PB, but also started calling him Hazza, which Harry found completely endearing.

He learned that Louis was, in fact married, to a fashion photographer named Stephan. They’d been married for three years, dated for two before that. Louis was turning 30 this year, which seemed to be a big deal to Louis, but to Harry, well he thought it was amazing that Louis was still so hot at 30. He hoped he’d look that good at his age. Not that it was that old, but…

He’d also learned that Louis’ hometown was about an hour or so away from where Harry grew up and that he missed his mum and his little sisters and brother desperately. They bonded over music and more often than not found themselves getting off track frequently when they worked side by, talking about concerts they’d been to, favorite songs, best new artists…Harry felt beyond lucky. He loved his job and Louis…Louis was so amazing. Gorgeous. Funny. Sweet (he’d already figured out how Harry took his tea and would bring him one back from the break room every afternoon). He’d be the perfect boyfriend. If only he wasn’t Harry’s co-worker. And if he wasn’t married.

Which was weird. Louis rarely talked about Stephan and if he did it was usually in complaint. “Stephan leaves his dirty dishes everywhere.” “Stephan never calls if he’s going to be late.” “Stephan travels so much for work I may as well be single.” Which. Harry thought married people were supposed to be more….happy? It’s not like he was delusional. Marriage was hard. He’d watched his mum divorce and remarry and he saw the work she and his stepdad put into it. But, they always seemed happy. Louis just seemed annoyed by Stephan all the time. Harry wondered if there was more to the story but he didn’t want to pry so he just listened.

Harry and Louis found that they worked really well together. The often worked side by side in one or the other’s office, with time apart to work on specific things that they both specialized in. They breezed through one project and then another and were currently immersed in another data cycle that had them studying the figures and charts generated by other departments in order to create a recommendations report for upper management to consider. Louis seemed impressed by Harry’s ability to catch on so quick and he also was respectful toward Harry’s ideas and questions. Harry found Louis to be incredibly knowledgeable and had learned so much in such a short time from him.

Although. It was distracting. Having Louis so close to him all day every day. He was just so fucking fit, was the problem. Even when he didn’t try he looked amazing. Often he came to work looking like he just rolled out of bed and threw on whatever concert tee and jeans were closest, barely brushing his hair or shaving. But it was so damn sexy. He looked soft and cuddly and hot all at the same time. Harry didn’t know if he wanted to fuck him or cuddle him and it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate.

And, Harry was sure Louis was interested in him too. He’d catch him checking out his arse when he left a room or bent over to pick something up. Harry loved when Louis would touch his arm softly or call him “love” when discussing a spreadsheet or how to access a data source. Louis would complement Harry’s clothing choice nearly every day, which made Harry only want to look better. He wore his brightly colored floral button ups with black skinny jeans or his sheer dress shirts with dress pants and a jacket, all of which made Louis’ eyes bug out when he first saw Harry in the morning.

It was confusing.

Because Louis was married. And Harry. Well Harry wasn’t going to be _that_ guy. The guy who broke up a marriage or had some kind of scandalous affair with a co-worker. He just wasn’t. But he was in the middle of a long dry streak. And Louis was…just so Louis. And it was hard. Really fucking hard to work alongside him every day and not kiss him, or touch him, or pin him up against a wall and fuck his brains out. So…yeah.   It was confusing.

About four weeks in to his new job, Harry found himself sitting at his desk well after 8:00 at night. He and Louis were working on a deadline to get a report to the television division by 9:00 am the next day. The entire floor was vacant except for him and Louis. They had both retreated to their own offices to do some number crunching on different areas of the report and planned to swap their sections early tomorrow morning.   He was just getting ready to call it night when he heard a noise coming from Louis’ office next door. It was muffled and Harry couldn’t be sure but it sounded like a moan.

Harry felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Was Louis’ hurt? He was straining to hear and just about to leave his office and check on Louis when he heard it again. Only this time it sounded like “Oh yeah.” In _that_ kind of voice. It was definitely Louis and he was definitely not hurt.

Harry sat back down in his chair softly and pressed his ear up against the shared wall between their two work spaces. He heard it again, “Yeah…ungh…ungh….” Harry sat there dumfounded. Was Louis doing what he thought he was doing? He heard a louder noise this time. A groan. Definitely sounded like a sex sound. Harry hadn’t had a ton of sexual partners but he’d watched enough porn to know what someone going for it sounded like.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” The moaning was louder now, more high pitched and frequent. Harry felt his dick filling up in his pants. What the fuck? What was Louis doing in there? He palmed himself through his jeans, almost absentmindedly, straining to hear Louis through the wall.

“Fuck. Yeah. Yeah. Uh…uh…uh…” Harry could now hear the rhythmic creaking of something through the wall. Was it his chair? His desk?

Suddenly there was a loud bump against the wall and the creaking became more of a thumping. Definitely a chair hitting the wall. Harry’s hand was flying over his crotch now. He was so hard. Just hearing Louis through the wall had him desperate. He could feel a thin sheen of sweat covering his torso and his dick was definitely hard and definitely in need of release.

“Yeahyeahyeahyeah.” The moaning was loud and in time with the thumping. Harry threw his head back and lost himself in the sound. He thrust up into his hand, through the two layers of clothing and felt his orgasm hurtling toward him. He didn’t even have his hand in his pants. But he was so close.

This was the most erotic and hottest thing he’d ever done. Louis was so fucking fit, in person. But the way he sounded through that wall... Just bringing himself off like that. The sounds muffled but clear, desperate and needy... Harry’s head was pounding and his heart was beating out of his chest. He could almost imagine Louis’ small hand over his own huge cock (because of course Harry’s noticed his size—he’s a gay man, after all), pulling and tugging roughly as those sounds spilled out of his mouth.

“Fuck. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeaaaaaaeeah. Haaaaaaaazzzzza” Louis screamed out as the thumping stilled and Harry could almost taste the sticky cum shooting out of Louis, over his caramel skin and soft but defined belly. He could feel his tongue licking up his chest, capturing the salty white droplets with his hot wet tongue. It was just enough to bring Harry over the edge.

“Shiiiiiiiiit.” He moaned, through clenched teeth, the noise louder than he intended but still muffled, as he came in his own pants. Like a teenager.

What the fuck had just happened?

As Harry slumped in his chair, feeling sticky and gross as the mess in his pants was cooling quickly, he became aware of two things at the same time. The first one was that Louis had been wanking to the image of Harry. He was sure of it. He heard the nickname plain as day through the wall as they both reached their climaxes.   And Harry had been wanking to Louis; the sound of him getting off through the wall. They wanked to each other. Not seeing one another but hearing each other through the wall.

The second was that it was eerily quiet. He could hear the blood in his ears and his breathing slowly returning back to normal but he couldn’t hear anything else. No scraping of a chair on the floor. No typing on a key board. No coughing or sniffling. Nothing. Louis was quiet. As quiet as Harry.

They were both, undoubtedly, realizing what had just happened and didn’t know what to do next.

Slowly Harry untucked his button up shirt and pulled it down over the wet spot on his pants. He reached out for a tissue on his desk and patted his face dry of perspiration. He gathered his papers on his desk and tapped them into a neat pile, leaving them in the center on top of his desk calendar. He slid his chair back from the desk, wincing as the fabric of his wet underwear clung to the sensitive head of his cock, and walked to the door. He took a deep breath, grabbed his messenger bag from the hook behind the door, turned off his light and walked out.

Harry paused for a moment, not sure if he should say good bye to Louis. He usually did. In fact, most nights they walked out together. But tonight felt different. Harry felt shy and more than a little embarrassed. So, he rapped his knuckles on Louis’ door and called out “Night Lou,” in an unnaturally loud voice before fleeing the hallway, alone and so glad not be facing Louis right now.

He didn’t hear Louis respond and that was ok. He just wanted to get out of there. Now.

****

The next morning was…strange. Harry was fidgety on the El on his way to work. He felt anxious heading up the elevator and couldn’t help but run his hands through his hair a million times, a nervous habit of his. He couldn’t wait to see Louis but, also, at the same time, didn’t want to see Louis. How were they going to work together knowing what had happened last night?

Harry was first in to the research wing, besides Julie. He made some small talk with her before heading to his office. He left the door open as he logged in and started getting files ready for the report that was due today. He heard Louis before he saw him, his loud voice booming down the hall.

“Julie! How are you doing today gorgeous?” Harry sat up a little straighter. This was it.

“Jack—can you get me that (muffled)?” Harry twirled a pencil in his long fingers.

“Great. Great. Thanks Jack. You’re a lifesaver.” Louis was getting closer.

The footsteps slowed as Louis neared Harry’s door. Harry looked up expectantly, waiting for Louis to appear. He came into view and Harry just felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. He was truly breathtaking. Wearing a pale blue scoopneck t-shirt and his trademark black skinny jeans, Louis radiated sex appeal standing in the doorway, the sunlight from Harry’s window streaming over him like a spotlight.

“Hazza my boy! How did you sleep last night?”

Harry could swear that Louis winked at him. The bastard.

“Good. You?” He replied slowly.

“Like a baby.” Louis said loudly, licking his bottom lip and looking directly into Harry’s eyes. That was all Harry needed for a confirmation. Louis knew. He knew that Harry knew that he knew that they basically jacked off together but not together through a wall at their goddamn place of work. Shit.

“Ready to kick ass on that report?” Louis said finally, after a moment’s pause.

Harry stared at him, his chest moving visibly as he breathed more heavily than normal. Louis’ blue eyes were so vivid and _alive_ this morning. Harry ran his hand through his hair, his own green eyes sparkling a pale sea foam green in the brightly lit office. He stared right back at Louis. Ok. So they weren’t going to talk about it. Ok. Fine with Harry.

“Yeah. Let me grab my stuff and meet you in your office in 2 minutes, ok?” Harry had already started moving as Louis stared at him a beat longer.

“You got it PB.” He knocked his knuckles on the frame twice and sauntered away, Harry just catching a glimpse of his full round bum as he moved toward his office.

Shit. Louis Tomlinson was out to kill him. This he was certain of                                                                               

****

And so it went.   The next few weeks were a flurry of productivity. Harry and Louis presented their work to the board and Mr. Vega, earning high praise and a bonus for each of them. They continued to work steadily together, being called the “dynamic duo” by everyone else on the team. Harry found he really loved the work, loved it more because he got to work with Louis every day, but loved it because he was good at it and he found it rewarding.

Slowly, he and Louis began to establish their own routine. They both started coming in to the office later so they could work later together. Louis was just more focused later in the day and Harry didn’t mind. They began having lunch together every day, first out of convenience so they could work if they were on deadline, but then later just because they liked being together. Sometimes they would go out, sometimes they’d eat in the employee cafeteria and other times at one of their desks. It became comfortable. Comfortable and flirty. Little innuendos would pass and stares would linger just a little too long. Harry found himself more and more reasons to sit closer to Louis, just so he could smell him, feel the warmth of his skin. And Louis? Well, Louis was a master flirter. A flick of the tongue, a long slow bat of the eyelashes….and Harry was done for.

It had been a few weeks and they still hadn’t talked about The Wank-Off (as Harry had termed it in his head), but that was ok. By now Harry had just chalked it up to too many late nights and a lot of stress. They just needed to blow off a little steam. It was fine. Really, it was. Sure Harry frequently wanked to the thought of Louis’ and those sinful noises coming through the wall of his office, and sure, Louis was the star of several heated, truly realistic, wet dreams Harry had, but….Louis was married. They worked together and Louis was married. So, there was that.

One night, after a long day of crunching numbers and arguing with the market survey team to adjust their latest customer satisfaction tool, Harry and Louis were crowded at Louis’ desk eating a late night dinner. There was half a pizza between them and several empty soda cans crumpled up on the messy surface.

“So…haven’t heard you talk about Stephan lately.” Harry said, conversationally, eyeing Louis over his third piece of pizza.

“Not much to say.” Louis retorted, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. How someone could look sexy doing such a mundane thing was beyond Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. One thing he’d learned about Louis was that Louis would tell him what he wanted to tell him when he wanted to. There was no use trying to pry information out of Louis. It just didn’t work that way. So he sat back and waited.

“You’re such a prick!” Louis said, tossing his napkin at Harry’s face.

“What?” Harry maintained false innocence.

“You know what. You sit there looking all supreme, waiting for me to spill. You are the master, Styles. The master.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Harry said, tossing his half eaten piece of pizza in the box. Chicago really did have the best pizza.

“Fine.” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Stephan is in Milan shooting some shit show of a runway thing.” Louis pursed his lips, his eyebrows knitting together. “And…well…I’m pretty sure he’s cheating on me.”

Harry felt the air grow thick. Louis was trying to look indignant but instead he just looked sad. “What makes you think that?” Harry whispered.

“I found…Ok, maybe I was snooping, but I saw some text messages and some emails from a couple of the models he works with frequently. It sounded like there was something going on with Stephan and one of them.” Louis sat back and lifted his arms over his head, his t-shirt sliding up his stomach. Harry bit his lip at the sight of the dark trail of hair disappearing below Louis’ waistband.

Shit. Focus. “Did you confront him?” Harry asked, eyes darting up to Louis’ eyes.

“Nah. No time. He’s never around and when he is he never wants to talk.” Louis fluffed his hair and then passed a hand over his scruff. “Haz, marriage is shit. I don’t know why I thought I could make it work. I think maybe, it’s just not for me.”

Harry leaned over the table and grabbed Louis’ limp hand from the top of the greasy desk. He gave him a gentle squeeze. “Don’t say that, Lou. You just…Stephan sounds like an arse. I’m sorry! But he does. And he doesn’t deserve you. You deserve the world. And…you just…don’t let him ruin it for you. Seriously.” Harry was rambling, his thumb now passing over Louis’ hand, tracing the veins that lined the tan skin, feeling the way Louis’ skin melted into his touch.

Louis smiled, and god, his whole face lit up. “Thanks, Haz. I mean….yeah, Stephan is a first rate bastard. But it’s complicated. We’ve known each other a long time. And…well, I just don’t know what I want anymore….”

Harry smiled back and hoped his face wasn’t giving away the relief, excitement and pure joy he was feeling over this new admission. If Louis was free…then maybe, maybe there was a chance for Harry. But Harry had to bide his time.   He couldn’t pressure Louis. He just had to be his friend. And maybe stop wanking over him so much. But….one thing at a time.

“Alright. Well, I’m here if you need to talk, Lou.” Harry said finally, letting go of Louis’ hand.

“Thanks PB. That means a lot.”   Louis said, pulling his arm back slowly. “So…should we get back to work?”

Harry groaned. Pizza made him sleepy. The last thing he wanted was to work. He’d rather go home and sleep. First fantasize about what Louis’ face looked like when he came and then go to sleep. But…they were on a deadline. “Ok, boss. You’re in charge.”

Louis giggled and stood up, scooping up their trash. “That’s right, PB. And don’t you forget it.” He meant it to be a tease, but Harry couldn’t help but hear the dark underlying promise in Louis’ voice. He suppressed a shiver and tried to not think about Louis being in charge of Harry, while naked. With maybe some handcuffs. Nope. Not thinking about that at all.  

****

A few days later the two of them were at work alone again. Julie had been teasing them earlier saying she wondered if they slept here at the office they were here so much. Harry didn’t want to admit that he had actually thought about it once or twice. It just seemed that the more he was here the more he wanted to stay here. With Louis. It was nice to have him all to himself. It felt like Louis was opening up more and more to Harry and Harry, well, Harry was just happy to be near Louis.

He and Louis were sprawled out on Louis’ office floor, papers scattered and empty boxes of Chinese food on the coffee table in front of the sofa Louis had in his office. Louis’ office was bigger and had the extra furniture, making it more ideal to work in, especially when they needed the extra room, like tonight.

“Where are your highlighters?” Harry questioned, laying on his stomach with about 4 feet of spreadsheets in front of him.

“Fuck if I know.” Louis snapped, crumping up a sheet of figures that he apparently had gotten wrong. “Don’t you have any in yours?”

Harry stood up, his knees creaking as he stretched out his back. “Be right back grumpy.” He said as he bent over and scratched his short nails along Louis’ scalp. Louis hummed and smiled up at Harry. Harry returned the smile and went to his office.

As he was rummaging in his desk for the brightly colored markers, he heard it. It was Louis. Moaning. Loudly. Harry was sure of it. It was a sound that had haunted his dreams over the past few weeks. Harry would know that sound anywhere.

“Fuuuuuck.” Came the low raspy whine from next door.

What was he doing? He knew Harry would only be a few seconds. Why would he….? Oh. He wanted Harry to _know_ what he was doing. That’s why. It was the only reason Harry could think of. Harry abandoned the markers on his desk and stood in the middle of the room, listening.   Shit. He could hear some shuffling and the unmistakable sound of papers crumpling—their doors were both open so the noise travelled clearly in the short distance.

“Yeah….Oh! Uh…uh…uh…yeah…” Louis’ voice was high pitched and sounded so fucking hot. Harry could feel his dick twitch and his pants felt too tight all of a sudden.

Clearly this was an invitation. Or, at least, Harry took it as one. He slowly walked toward the door of his office and the two feet down the hall toward Louis’. The door was halfway open but all Harry could see was the pool of light on the carpet and the edge of the sofa beyond. The moaning was becoming a bit more obscene. He was pretty sure Louis could see his shadow at the door. If he was going to do this it was now or never.

Biting his lip, taking a deep breath, Harry entered the office.

Louis was…Christ. Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Louis was lying at the end of the couch, one leg planted on the floor and one bent at the knee pressing deeply into the plush red cushion. He had his jeans pulled down under his bum and his dick, his glorious, hard, perfect pink dick, was laying on his stomach, his hand curled loosely around it, jerking it slowly. Harry could see that his eyes were half open in a hazy, lusty stare and he was looking right at Harry.

Gulping, Harry closed the door with a soft nick. He leaned against the back of the door and just stared at Louis.   From where he was standing he could see that Louis’ abs were clenching with effort as he curled his body inward with each upward tug of his cock. Louis then arched his back, knowing he had an audience, and let out a low, fevered moan, his arse bucking off the couch as he fucked himself into his hand.

Shit. Harry’s mouth felt dry and his hands itched to touch. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. So he watched. He watched as Louis let his eyes slip shut and he jerked himself off, slowly, purposefully, the thin skin of his dick stretching, pink and slick, pre-come dripping down around his fingers as he pulled up and over the head with each pass.

Harry licked his lips and dropped his hand to his own dick, now fully hard (having been semi-hard all afternoon, being around Louis) and straining against the fabric of his jeans. Louis, gorgeous Louis, laying on that damn couch, undulating up and down, up and down as he brought himself to release, let out a long moan as he watched Harry touch himself. Harry realized then that Louis was getting off on Harry getting off looking at him. Well. This was interesting. So, Harry decided to put on a show.

He bit his lip as he arched off the door, unbuttoning his pants slowly, sliding them down to his knees. His pants were so tight he hadn’t bothered to wear underwear today and he was glad to now have any more layers to peel down his legs. Watching Louis, whose hand had slowed as he watched Harry curiously, he reached down and cupped his balls. A gasp flew from his mouth, low and deep. He let his other hand reach around his throbbing dick and started to jerk himself off, slowly, all while staring into Louis wide, blown eyes, the blue a narrow ring around the round dark pupil.

Harry played with his balls, rolling them around in his large fingers, as he started to jerk himself off with purpose now. He realized, as a long low series of moans left his mouth, that Louis had matched his pace. They were literally jerking off in tandem now. Their eyes would stray from one another’s occasionally, sliding over the other one’s leaking cock, shiny perspiring torsos, arched straining necks, always coming back to looking in one another’s eyes.

“Haz.” Louis groaned, bucking his hips wildly now. Harry was burning up. His cock blurting pre-come over his fist and his legs straining to keep himself upright. The sounds Louis was making. Christ. Those sounds were straight out of a porno.

Harry stared at Louis’ cock just as Louis exploded, painting his tan chest, shiny and so filthy. But beautiful. Harry was dizzy and lost a moment as his eyes flickered to Louis’ face, mouth open in a silent scream, tendons on his neck standing out and eyes clenched tight. He was a vision. Harry needed to see that again.

But. Before he could even think about that, he found himself spurting all over his own fist, cum coating his lower belly and dribbling over his tight fist. He slid his hand over his length quickly, roughly, as he worked himself through it. He grunted and stared at Louis when it became too much, just too sensitive, dropping his hands to his upper thighs, sticky and wet. Louis lay on the couch, watching Harry idly, running his fingertips in the mess on his torso. His eyes were glazed and he looked so fucking gorgeous, all lazy and spent.

Harry exhaled roughly, letting out a long “Fuuuuck.”

They stared at each other. Shocked and still slightly aroused, but locked in on one another. Harry bit his lip and thunked his head on the back of the door. What the hell was happening?

It was Louis who broke the spell, reaching over to the table to grab a handful of napkins, wiping at himself perfunctorily.

Harry slid down the door and crouched on the floor, still watching Louis from 5 feet away. He was in a daze. Not sure what to do next. Louis solved it for him, standing and tucking himself in to his pants and pulling his t-shirt down over his hips. He walked slowly around the mess of papers to his desk and reached for a box of tissues. He looked at Harry warily for a moment, clearly as uncertain as Harry was, and then proceeded to approach Harry at the door.

“Here.” Louis said softly, reaching down to hand Harry the box.

Harry reached up silently and took the offered tissues. He looked up at Louis, whose head was surrounded by a halo of light from behind and whose hair was messy and sticking up in tufts all over his head. It made him look that much more amazing. “Thanks.” He whispered.

He cleaned himself up silently and stood to pull his own pants up. The inside of his t-shirt had caught a little cum and was uncomfortable but Harry tried to ignore it as he watched Louis go back to the couch and sit down. Hesitating for a moment, he decided to join him. Sitting on the opposite end, where the cushion was still warm from where Louis had been just seconds before.

It was quiet. Harry could hear the rush of the heat channeling up through the ductwork and the slow sizzle of the fluorescent light bulbs ahead. His body was beginning to cool down but the scent of sex in the air was maddening. He glanced at Louis who held his head in his hands, eyes closed shut.

“Lou?” Harry started, his voice calm and soft.

Louis looked over at Harry and leaned back against the couch. He angled his body so that his left leg tucked neatly under his bum and he could see Harry more clearly. His cheeks were still flushed a light shade of pretty pink and his eyes were wide and almost frightened. Harry wanted to launch himself across the couch and pull Louis’ tiny frame into his body. He wanted so much but just didn’t want to scare Louis away. For as gregarious and confident as Louis seemed usually, right now he was the exact opposite. He looked sheepish and embarrassed, his fingers tapping nervously on his legs.

“Harry.” His voice broke a little and Harry jerked forward, wanting to close the distance. Louis stopped him, putting his hands up. “Just. Stay there please.” He pleaded with Harry, sounding so forlorn that Harry had to comply. “I’m not a cheater, Harry. I can’t.” He looked up at Harry, his eyes sad and imploring.

“I know Louis.” Harry said quietly, wondering if he should apologize.

“I like you, Haz. Really like you.” Louis admitted, much to Harry’s surprise. He sounded so earnest, so totally open and sincere.

“Like you too, Lou.” Harry said back, because it was true. Louis kind of occupied Harry’s every thought these days.

Louis took a deep breath and considered his next words carefully. “That’s why…why this…” he gestured between the two of them, “can never become a thing. You know?”

Harry didn’t know. They liked each other. They obviously had sexual chemistry. Louis admitted he thought his husband was cheating on him. What was the problem? Instead of saying all these things out loud he just nodded his head. If he thought he was confused before, he definitely was confused now.

Louis continued, “But I can’t stop thinking about you, Harry. Your voice. Your lips. God. Your legs. That cock of yours.” His voice got a little huskier as his eyes swept down Harry’s body. Harry blushed. Then smiled, because, shit. Louis had that the hots for him!

“Me too Lou. Can’t stop thinking about you too.” Harry stammered.

“But….” Louis continued, his voice wavering, “We can’t have sex. Not until…I figure my shit out.” Harry nodded. He understood. If he wanted to be with Louis, really be with him, he wanted all of him, not just a watered down version, or the messed up foot half out the door version. No, he wanted everything. He could wait.

“I can wait, Louis.” He said simply. He’d wait til the end of time for Louis. That’s how much he wanted him.

Louis smiled and patted Harry’s knee. It was electric, Harry felt the searing impression after Louis moved away. “We uh…we can…you know…” Louis seemed at a loss for words.

“What Lou?”

“You know. Do what we just did? Sometimes?” Louis cocked his head to the side, silently begging Harry to understand.

“What?” Harry spoke slowly, because he had no idea what Louis was on about. Then suddenly he got it. He wished he didn’t because the image of Louis jacking himself off was suddenly burning behind his vision, and Harry didn’t want to embarrass himself with another boner so soon after his spectacular orgasm just minutes before.

Louis saw that Harry understood, the side of his lips quirking into a little smirk. “Yeah. We could, Haz. Technically wouldn’t be cheating.”

Harry stared at Louis, mouth open. Shit. He wanted Louis. In the worst way. But what he was suggesting…well, it was just weird wasn’t it? Getting themselves off on their own but while watching the other. It was kind of weird, right? Insanely hot, and goddamn that dick of his. His dick was definitely on board with this. His mind, however…

Louis bit his bottom lip in wait. His entire body was coiled as he waited to see if Harry wanted it too. Harry had to admit, it was appealing. At least it wouldn’t be as lonely as wanking in his bed or shower late at night with Louis’ face and sizeable cock fueling his imagination. He could look at him, _hear_ him while he got off, and that was, well…an interesting proposition.

“Yeah. Alright.” He conceded, pushing his hair off of his face, some tendrils sticking to the sweaty skin alongside his neck. “Ok.”

Louis smiled. “Ok?” He fluttered his eyelashes prettily. Harry gulped. He was just so fucking beautiful. Harry would give him the world if he was his. This little thing wouldn’t be hard (no pun intended) to do once in a while, and if it made Louis happy…well, then, that was really great, because Louis deserved to be happy and Harry wanted to be able to do that for him. So…it was a deal.

“Wank buddies?” Louis quipped, standing up and pulling his jeans away from his crotch, a small damp spot evident through the dark material.

Harry stood up, feeling off kilter. What had he just agreed to?

“Wank buddies.” He confirmed.

****

The following days and weeks were a blur. Harry and Louis worked late a few times a week and found themselves in one or the other’s office eventually jacking off in front of each other. It was weird at first and maybe a little awkward but after a few times it was actually kind of…exhilarating.

Harry found himself actually looking forward to the days they worked late. Louis was extra flirty those days and Harry couldn’t pull himself from Louis’ orbit. Being around Louis was like being pulled by a magnet. He tried not to be obvious, he did, but when Julie referred to the two of them as “work husbands”, Harry knew he was probably being more transparent than he thought.

The thing was, Louis demanded Harry’s attention. Just his mere presence in a room was enough to send Harry reeling. Their little “arrangement” was actually keeping Harry sane. He thought that if he could just hold on until their stolen evenings, alone in the office, being with Louis and not being able to touch him the rest of the time was bearable.

One afternoon, as the autumn sun hung low in the Chicago sky, Harry was furiously typing at his desk. He had a stack of reports that he’d just deciphered and was beginning to see a pattern in the numbers. He was working out of three excel spreadsheets along with paper copies and he looked a bit like a madman. His hair was a jumbled mess of curls, half in and half out of a bun and his blue paisley button up was wrinkled at the elbows where he’d pushed up both sleeves and it hung loosely around his hips, untucked and unbuttoned probably a few buttons too many for work. Louis breezed by his office with two cups of tea and stuck his head in Harry’s door. “Haz, can you come to mine for a few?”

Harry looked up, feeling a little perturbed that his concentration had been broken, and nodded his head. “Give me a sec, Lou.” He said absently, trying to find where he’d left off in the slew of cells and columns.

Louis left quietly but it was too late. The image of his thighs, tight in his signature black skinnies, and the muted outline of his cock was already imprinted in Harry’s brain, the spreadsheets didn’t stand a chance. Exhaling audibly, Harry shoved away from his desk and stood up to go to Louis’ office. Louis had already told him he couldn’t work late today—some dinner engagement with Stephan and his work colleagues, so Harry was trying to use the time to be productive, instead of day dreaming about the way Louis’ hand looked as he dragged it up and down his erection. It was the stuff of sugarplum fairy visions, or something.

Walking into Louis’ office, Harry could tell something was off. Louis was sitting on the sofa instead of his desk, which was unusual. Usually he sat at his desk or on the floor with papers strewn around him like flower petals. The other thing that was odd was that the blinds were drawn and the overhead light was off. The lamp in the corner of the room was lit, casting a soft glow around the office. Harry arched an eyebrow at Louis, who was half lying and half sitting in the corner of the couch.

“Lock the door.” Louis said; his voice low and husky.

Harry’s dick perked up immediately. Shit. It was only 4:00. On a Thursday. Harry’s dick needed to calm the fuck down.

He locked the door.

“Lou?” Harry questioned, still standing with his back up against the door.

“C’mere.” Louis replied, motionless.

Harry walked a few feet into the room and stood directly in front of Louis. Louis sat up and spread his legs and beckoned Harry closer. Harry complied, standing in the V of Louis’ legs. He looked down at Louis and could see the desire in his eyes. His damn dick was enjoying this way too much.

They both looked at each other, lost in the each other’s eyes for a moment. Louis’, blown and deep navy today, and Harry’s, spring green and curious. Finally Louis spoke. “Unbutton your pants.”

Harry hesitated. There were people all around them. Their co-workers. Colleagues. People who respected their work and whose work they respected. This was wrong. Indecent.

And kind of thrilling.

Harry unbuttoned his pants.

“Take it out.” Louis demanded.

Harry wriggled his hips so his tight jeans slipped a little lower, freeing his semi so he could pull it out over the zipper. Louis inhaled sharply. Harry stood still, his dick filling up just a few inches from Louis’ face.

“Fuck, Haz. You drive me crazy.” Louis breathed out deliriously, closing his eyes.

“Louis…what are—“ Harry tried, but Louis interrupted him.

“Don’t.” Louis was back, his voice commanding and his lips slick with spit. “Touch yourself.”

Harry wanted to let common sense prevail, he did. He could hear people walking in the hall outside, their voices wafting through the thin walls like smoke from a house fire. But….Louis was here, in front of him, telling him what to do and not touching him and it was so fucking hot. He couldn’t stop. He licked his palm slowly, dragging his tongue up and down the surface languidly, and then wrapped his hand around his cock. He slid his hand up and down and over the top slowly, shuddering. It felt so good. Just having Louis this close to him. He could feel Louis’ hot breath pouring over his skin and he could almost count the eyelashes fanning his cheeks.

“Faster.” Louis commanded, not touching him, not touching himself, just watching Harry.

Harry collected pre-come beading at his head, his dick fully erect now, and glided over himself faster. His large, slightly calloused, hand felt like magic as it flew over his penis. Somehow, this felt better than ever. There was something about Louis being this close, being so in charge, so demanding, that made Harry feel lost, his control slipping with every slick pass of his hand.

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry panted, his deep voice rumbling in the space between them.

“Ssssshhhh. Don’t want anyone to hear you now, do you love?” Louis chided, moving his hands over his own fully clothed cock. Harry was wanted to touch Louis so bad, but he knew he couldn’t, which was infuriating as much as it was erotic.

Harry bit his lip and groaned, trapping the sound in his throat, his legs shaking with exertion, abs tight as he felt that familiar clenching in his balls. Louis moved a fraction of an inch closer. He was so close that if Harry pushed in just a teeny tiny bit, his glistening head would be rubbing against Louis’ glossy lips. It was maddening.

“Hazza. I’m going to open my mouth and you are going to shoot inside. Ok, love? Can you do that for me?” Louis cooed, his demanding tone swapped for a much more coercive and pleasant one, his own erection forgotten for the moment.

“Ngh. Yeah. Yeah, Lou. Can do that.” Harry managed to grit out, pre-come oozing steadily now.

“Good boy.” Louis praised. Harry felt his orgasm gathering speed, hurtling forward.

“Wanna taste you Harry. So bad. Wanna taste your cum in my mouth. God. You are so fucking hot right now. Should see yourself. So hard for me. Come on, love. Come for me. Right here. Right in my mouth. Come on.” Louis cooed and egged him on, his mouth so close; Harry could almost feel the slick slide of his tongue on his dick.

Harry came. Hard.

Most of it landed on Louis’ tongue and in his mouth, but some of it spurted on his chin and cheeks as Harry lost control of his body, shaking with the force of his release. Seeing Louis, sitting there, still and mouth gaping, tore Harry apart. He felt like he could come for days.

When Harry finished, shaking with the force of his orgasm and from the effort it took to be quiet, Louis pressed his own crotch up into his palm and thrust upward a few quick harsh times and he was coming in his pants, a series of pretty moans cascading out of his mouth like a waterfall. Harry stared at him, captivated by how beautiful he looked as his release took over him.

Finally, Harry managed to tuck himself back in his jeans and slump down on the floor at Louis’ feet. Louis used his fingertips to collect any cum from his face and he licked them clean. He reached out and petted Harry’s hair with his clean hand. Harry dropped his head to Louis’ knee, closing his eyes and working to catch his breath.

“So good for me, Haz. Tasted so good. Better than I imagined.” Louis’ voice was soft and fond.

Harry didn’t know how long he sat like that, but he was sated and warm and felt so good pressed up against Louis’ leg. Finally, Louis broke the spell. “Haz. Tea’s gone cold.”

Harry blinked his eyes dreamily and sat up. “Hmmm. Yeah.” He pushed himself away from Louis, begrudgingly, and pulled himself up to the couch. He sat at the opposite end of Louis, careful not to touch him with his long legs.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Louis, who was staring back at Harry, intense and watchful.

“Was that ok, Harry?” He asked.

“Shit. Yeah. But…” Harry looked for the words he wanted, needed, to say. “But, why? I’m not sure why?” He sounded as confused as he felt.

“Because, H. I can’t stand seeing you every day, being so close to you and not doing what I want to you. I’m so unhappy at home. This is the only place I can be happy. And I….I just really…shit. I just want you so bad.”   Louis’ fine features were twisted in anguish and something else…hope, maybe?

Harry thought for a moment. He agreed. He wanted Louis badly as well, but they were doing this on Louis’ terms. Louis was the one who was married. Louis was the one who needed to figure out what he wanted. “Was risky.” Was all he said.

“Yeah.” Louis replied. “But kinda hot, right?”

Harry felt a thrill of arousal zip up his spine. It was. Knowing someone could hear them, walk in on them, it made it feel dangerous and all the more _intense_. Harry’s cheeks felt flushed, with embarrassment, and lust. Louis did that to him. Made him feel desired, and so needy. Harry loved how Louis controlled him, controlled their being together. The only thing was that the more Harry got of Louis the more he wanted. And Harry felt powerless, because all of this, all of the wanting and the needing, it was all in Louis’ control as to what was done about it. And while Harry liked being taken control of, being more submissive sometimes, he also liked to push someone else around a little too. He liked the feeling of having someone do what he wanted once in a while. Liked the way it felt to be in charge, in control of someone else’s pleasure. He thought to himself, maybe Louis needed to see that side of him. Sooner rather than later.

****

Harry could feel Louis’ knee pressed against his under the table. The heat seeped through his thin dress pants and seared his skin. He could smell Louis’ cologne and the clean pure smell of his sweat beneath. It was driving him crazy.

They had just presented their most recent young adult literature trend analysis to a group of literary agents. They were at the offices of the agent’s organization, just a short cab from the Vega offices. Some of the agents were talking excitedly and praising Harry and Louis for their work. As they were fielding questions, Harry felt Louis’ hand begin to caress his knee under the table. It was subtle, but it still made Harry’s breath catch in his throat.

Louis was answering a question about their thoughts on the vampire trend while Harry shuffled papers around in front of him.   Louis’ hand was alternating between squeezing the lean flesh of Harry’s inner thigh and rubbing light circles with his finger tips.

His hand was sliding conspicuously higher.

Harry chanced a sideways glance and could see Louis was completely calm and focused, his voice smooth and his body language open. He was enjoying this, making Harry flustered, making Harry want him like this. The little shit was at it again.   Pushing Harry’s buttons and knowing, just knowing, Harry was powerless to resist.

Harry’s pulse was beginning to race and his dick, goddamn dick, was jumping around like a puppy wanting to play. Louis’ hand slid further up. Harry tried to press his legs together, in vain because Louis’ small hand was deceptively strong. He held fast and simply pushed higher so his fingers were pushing insistently against Harry’s growing erection.

“So, I really think that, if you were to focus on the data we’ve presented you will find that your clients will attract a broader audience, and have more success in their chosen genres.” Louis concluded, a small smile playing on his lips. Harry was certain that smile wasn’t just a friendly gesture; he could see a teasing lilt to his lips, and, as Harry expected, he knew exactly what he was doing to Harry right now.

“Ahem. Yeah…Uh.   Right. Louis’ brings up a good point.” Harry stammered, earning some quizzical looks from around the table.

Thankfully, the marketing team was up next, so there was a shuffle of humans entering the room and moving about indicating to Harry and Louis that their turn was up and that they were free to leave. As they left the upscale conference room and made their way across the quiet marble foyer of the building, Louis led Harry with his hand pressed firmly to the small of his back. Harry consciously tried not to lean into Louis’ body.

“Toilets. Now” Louis said quietly, steering Harry to the rest rooms in the lobby, their bags and winter coats and scarves bundled between them.

Harry let himself be led, feeling that familiar spread of heat in his groin. He was glad to have the winter coat as a cover for his nearly hard cock, straining against his pants. They entered the bathroom, Louis glancing around to verify that it was empty. He pushed Harry into a stall, their belongings landing in a heap on the floor, and slammed him against the wall, locking the door.

“Fuck, Harry. You look so good today. Driving me crazy.” Louis muttered, under his breath, unbuttoning Harry’s pants.

Harry gasped, because this was new. They hadn’t touched each other yet, not like this. Even just having Louis’ hand on him under that table was more daring than anything they’d done before. All they had done up to this point had been simply watching each other.

After the other day, when Harry came in Louis’ mouth and on his face, it felt like a flood gate had opened; like a barrier had been removed. They couldn’t stop themselves now if they tried. In the back of Harry’s mind he knew it was wrong; knew Louis was married, but justified his feelings, his actions, with the knowledge that Stephan wasn’t good for Louis, he was cheating on him, for Christ sake. Harry was pretty sure that Louis didn’t love Stephan any more. And he was pretty sure that, with the right amount of pushing, cajoling, Louis could leave Stephan. And be with Harry.

Harry surrendered, finally catching up to what Louis was doing, saying, and he just…let go. Let Louis guide him. Let Louis control the two of them exactly how he wanted. Louis unbuttoned Harry’s pants and licked up Harry’s neck, sucking a spot under his ear. Harry moaned and finally, finally, reached out and grabbed Louis’ bum. Fuck. It was worth the wait. Louis’ arse fit perfectly in Harry’s hands, each side a perfect handful. Harry squeezed him and pulled him closer, so close Harry could feel the line of his dick pressed to his thigh.

“Waited so long to do this, Lou. Fuuuuuuck.” Harry groaned as Louis bit at his collarbone. “Driving me crazy back in there…touching me like that. Fuck.”

Then Harry remembered that Louis wasn’t the only one who could control things. Harry could too. And Harry wanted to . Feeling Louis’ firm ass in his hands and the way his hot breath fanned over his neck, Harry felt a surge of intense desire fill his body. Harry flipped them around so Louis was pressed to the cold metal divider, driving a harsh gasp out of Louis. “Wanna suck you off.” He whispered lowly into Louis’ ear, his tone demanding and confident.

Louis looked shock for a moment but took in Harry’s fierce eyes and the determined set of his brow and he found he couldn’t say no. “Yes, Harry, yes. Please.” Louis whined, finally relinquishing some of the control to Harry, tangling his hands in his hair. Harry liked feeling he could have this effect on Louis, liked knowing he could break some of that steely resolve Louis always wore like armor.

Louis pulled Harry’s face to his and looked deep in his eyes. Their breathing mingled and their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. “But first, kiss me.” Louis breathed, his voice low and pleading.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He was finally going to get to kiss Louis. It was all he’d been thinking about. That, and, having Louis’ dick in his arse, or his dick in Louis’, whatever...he wasn’t picky.

When their lips met, it was like the world stood still. It was everything Harry had been waiting for. He knew that Louis would be a good kisser, but he could have never dreamed it would be like this. Harry was floating. Anchored to the earth solely by Louis’ lips. He tasted sweet like the sugar he took in his tea and a bit like gingerbread. It reminded Harry of holidays; long lazy days wrapped up in cozy sweaters by a fire, surrounded by people you love and people who love you. It was like home.

Harry opened his mouth to Louis’ insistent tongue and felt the electricity flow through his bloodstream when their tongues met. Sliding over Louis’ tongue, tasting him, biting on his bottom lip, sucking his top lip in between his….it was like nothing Harry had ever felt before. It was like he’d always been doing it but could never get enough; couldn’t stop doing it. Louis’ mouth, Louis’ lips, were truly the most amazing thing Harry had ever experienced.   He could kiss Louis forever.

Louis moaned and thrust his hips into Harry’s, spurring Harry on to the matter at hand. Sucking Louis off. Right. He dropped to his knees and felt Louis’ fingers tangle in his hair, his nails scratching at his scalp in a frenzied rhythm.   “Come on, love. Have to hurry. Someone could come in anytime.”

Harry felt a swoop in his lower belly. The thought of getting caught with Louis’ dick in his mouth was…shit. Hurriedly, he shoved Louis’ pants down, along with his underwear, and guided Louis into his mouth with his hands on Louis’ ample arse.

“H-Harry!” Louis whimpered above Harry, their eyes meeting as Harry took Louis down in one go.

Harry pulled out all the stops. If this was the only chance he had to suck on Louis’ cock, on the off chance that Louis decided to have a moral awakening, Harry wanted to make it amazing. Mind blowing. He wanted to suck any sense of dignity or self-possession right out of Louis’ dick.

Harry licked around the underside and tasted the head like it was a delicacy. Louis tasted like flowers and black pepper, bitter and sweet all at the same time. He smelled musky and dark, but underneath it clean and citrusy; maybe like his soap or body wash. Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked, twirling his tongue. Louis was lost, completely lost in the sensation of Harry’s mouth.

“Oh Harry. God. So good.” Louis babbled, his head thrown back on the stall behind him, his adam’s apple bobbing as he struggled to swallow.

Harry slid all the way down, feeling Louis’ head nudge the back of his throat. His eyes teared up and he fought the urge to gag. He had seen how thick Louis was, but having the weight of him in his mouth was something entirely different. Harry‘s mouth was stretched wide around Louis, his jaw aching, but he kept at it. He could tell Louis was close because he’d lost all ability to string together a sentence and his hips were jerking involuntarily. He started swallowing around Louis’ head at every dip down his throat, driving Louis wild.

“Shiiiiiiiiit!” Louis cursed, whining low and loud, as he spilled into Harry’s mouth and throat.

Harry sucked him dry, lathing around his length, until Louis had to push him off. Harry popped off audibly and stood up slowly, his lips glistening and eyes red rimmed and watery. Louis slumped against the wall and reached for Harry. When his hand passed over Harry’s crotch he was amazed to find it wet.

“Did you?” Louis breathed out.

“Couldn’t help m’self.” Harry shrugged, running his hand through his hair.

Louis dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck, Haz. You are going to kill me.”

Harry could say the feeling was mutual.

****

Pretty soon they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Every chance they got, they were kissing, touching. They hadn’t fucked yet, of course, because Louis was married (and what was Harry’s life becoming if that was how he classified cheating?), but they were insatiable with each other. The times when it was the most thrilling, the most satisfying, seemed to be when they were the most in danger of being caught.

Just yesterday, Harry had pinned Louis to the back wall of the elevator as they ascended to the executive floor, to conduct a presentation, and jammed his tongue in Louis’ mouth, rutting his hips against Louis’ in a way that let Louis know exactly what he wanted to do to him. The elevator opened and Louis shoved Harry off of him, lips red and slick, hair in disarray (because Louis couldn’t keep his hands out of it). If the receptionist saw she didn’t let on, but Louis chastised Harry for it on the way back down…while Harry’s tongue was in his ear, but, still.

Today, on their way back from lunch, they walked through the crowded outer office, bantering and teasing each other. Turning the corner to enter the research wing, Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, “Wanna eat you out, Lou.”

Louis’ back straightened as he froze, hand on the door, Harry’s huge hand resting lightly on his waist. He didn’t say anything, just opened the door and walked briskly to his office, not turning around. Harry smirked and followed, lagging just a bit to keep him waiting. As he passed Julie’s office he gave a friendly wave and she raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. He thought her greeting was a little strange, considering how friendly she normally was but he brushed it aside…he had more pressing things to attend to.

Sauntering into Louis’ office, he dropped a leftover bag of grapes on the desk, absentmindedly. Louis stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

The air was still and something, you could almost _feel_ it in the air, crackled between them.

Harry stood at the door as he closed it behind him. The light overhead cast shadows on the broad planes of his face, his full lips parted slightly. Louis slowly started to take off his t-shirt, his soft caramel skin below begging to be touched, even from 5 feet away.

“Well?” Louis whispered, his high raspy voice wobbly, “What are you waiting for?”

Harry strode across the room quickly. He grabbed Louis’ face with both hands and seared their lips together with a forceful kiss. Louis moaned at the contact and arched his back into the kiss, opening his mouth immediately. Their tongues met and Harry felt warmth flood through his body, an electric sense of comfort enveloping him. He pulled Louis closer, with just his big hands framing his face, and kissed him deeply, pouring all of the longing and want that he felt into that kiss. Louis whined, a small noise at the back of his throat, but it told Harry all he needed to know.

“Pants off. Hands and knees facing the back of the couch.”

Louis scrambled to comply, his hands shaky as he took off his jeans. Harry could hear the sound of someone laughing in the hallway. Fucking Jack always laughing at everything Julie said. What a buffoon. Harry felt the fizzle of arousal deep in his groin as he heard the people working all around them and saw Louis on the sofa, offering himself to Harry like a present on Christmas morning.

Harry knelt behind Louis on the floor, manhandling him by pulling him down to his face with rough hands. Louis let out a deep, guttural noise, primal almost, as Harry licked over his hole the first time.   He was clean, Harry knew he would be, Louis had casually mentioned it the other day over lunch that he was making sure he was prepared each day…should the occasion present itself. Harry filed that little bit of info away, tucking it into the forefront of his brain, knowing it would come in handy soon.

Soon was today, and Harry was salivating just at that first small taste of Louis.

“Ssshh. If you can’t be quiet I’ll stop.” Harry whispered against Louis’ soft puckered skin.

Louis wiggled his bum and nodded his head, unable to speak. Pushing himself further back on to Harry’s face, his legs trembling, Louis finally whispered, “Please.”

Harry loved getting Louis like this. All needy and begging just for Harry to take care of him. Harry was finding that Louis liked letting Harry take over as much as he liked guiding Harry. Louis was so trusting and open when he was like this. Harry knew it was hard for Louis to let go but when he let Harry do what he wanted, and he just took it, it made Harry so in awe of his vulnerability. It was so liberating to Harry. It made Harry feel like Louis really trusted him, like he was really let Harry in, even if it was just in this moment.

Harry licked over and around Louis’ hole; the skin sensitive and clenching whenever Harry’s tongue passed over it. He wanted to take his time with this; he’d been waiting for a while to do this to Louis so he wanted it to last. He licked from Louis’ balls up over the hole and up his crack, pressing wet open mouthed kisses at the base of his spine. He dipped his tongue into the dimples there and began kissing and nibbling all over Louis’ cheeks. Louis was impatient, his moaning growing more and more frustrated with each second Harry didn’t give him what he wanted. He wriggled and let out few frustrated huffs of breath before Harry finally gave in.

“Alright Lou, I got you. Gonna take care of you baby. Hold on.” Harry breathed out, poised right over Louis’ quivering opening.

When Harry went for something, he really went for it. Some might say he was an overachiever.

Pointing his long tongue, he dove into Louis, sucking and tasting the most intimate part of him. He moaned low and deep, the reverberations making Louis shudder uncontrollably. Harry fucked Louis mercilessly with his tongue, thrusting in and out, sucking and licking, driving Louis quickly to the brink. He was squeezing Louis’ hips hard enough to leave marks, and, not for the first time, he hoped he would. Hoped Stephan would see the marks and then the two of them would finally have to talk about the divide between them; come to some resolution.

Harry squeezed harder, his fingers making deep white indentations into the soft skin of Louis’ arse and curvy hips. He shoved his tongue in roughly and heard Louis cry out; indicating he was close. Harry quickly pulled his face out from between Louis cheeks and turned him around, roughly, causing Louis to gasp loudly, landing on his back on the couch. His untouched cock was hard and leaking, as it bounced and slapped up against his skin.

“Harry!” Louis’ voice was rough and breathless, near the edge.

Harry immediately went down on Louis, engulfing him in his mouth. He sucked and dipped his tongue into Louis’ slit and that’s all it took. Louis was coming, without warning, spurting down the back of Harry’s throat. Harry hummed around Louis’ dick and swallowed everything greedily.

When Louis was done, Harry could see perspiration on his chest and forehead. Leaving Louis to catch his breath, on the couch, panting, Harry pulled off and licked his lips. He smiled down at Louis and rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ shivering body.

“Christ you really are beautiful.” Louis whispered, reaching up to tuck an errant curl around Harry’s ear.

“S’ jus’ the orgasm talking.” Harry teased, blushing just the same. He loved when Louis complimented him. If only for the reason he could pretend that they weren’t just a casual thing; that they meant something to each other. He picked up Louis clothes from the floor and handed them to him. “Come on Lou, get dressed. Just in case.”

Louis grumbled but pulled his clothing back on. He sat back up and pulled Harry up and between his legs. “Now…let’s see about you, huh gorgeous?” He rasped, setting about freeing Harry’s straining cock.

When Harry felt his dick spring free, the cold air hitting it and sending a shiver throughout his entire body, he couldn’t contain the excitement he felt at having Louis’ mouth around him.

“C’mon Lou. M’ so close.” He whispered, his voice gravelly, his hand reaching out the cradle Louis’ face.

Louis smirked up at him, a wicked look in his eye, clearly now fully composed after his own release. He licked out over the tip of Harry like he was tasting a lollipop.

“Mmmm. Taste so good, Hazza.” His voice teased.

Harry grabbed Louis face with both hands, his cock wet and painfully hard, and looked down at him.   “Stop teasing.” He gritted out between clenched teeth. He was coiled so tight. He needed to come. All of Louis’ relentless teasing all morning, every morning, every day, in fact, was enough to drive Harry insane. He constantly felt on edge. Needed Louis to help him through it. Needed so much of Louis. More than he was getting, that’s for sure.

“Wanna fuck my mouth, Haz?” Louis cooed up at him, eyes wide and innocent, mouth open slightly, sinful and moist.

Harry shuddered, his balls tightening just at the idea of getting to fuck Louis’ mouth. “Yeah….y—yeah.” He managed to get out, Louis’ tongue reaching out to swipe over the beading pre-come.

“Well come on then. Do it.” Louis challenged, opening his mouth wide, staring up at Harry, his blue eyes mirthful and glimmering.

“Fuck.” Harry said, so turned on right now. So turned on by Louis. Everything about Louis turned him on, made him want everything. So much. He wanted Louis in every way possible.

Harry held Louis still, his fingers fanned over the sides of Louis’ head and thrust his hips roughly so his dick slid into Louis’ mouth quickly, bumping the back of Louis’ throat. Louis sputtered but gave Harry a nod, letting him know it was ok to continue. Harry was embarrassed by his initial enthusiasm so the next time he went in he was more careful. Eventually he glided himself in and out, slowly and then roughly, quicker, until he built up a rhythm that made him feel as though he were careening on the edge of a rocky precipice, free falling eminent. Louis’ eyes were tearing and he was gagging every so often, making Harry absolutely crazy as his throat closed up around his cock, until Harry couldn’t take it any longer. Two more quick pumps of his pelvis and he was coming, filling Louis’ mouth and throat. His head thrown back in release, he held Louis still while he emptied all of it, all of the passion and need he felt for Louis, all of it into Louis.

He released Louis and slowly pulled his pants back up, watching Louis carefully as he caught his breath and wiped his face with a nearby tissue. Louis smiled up at him, so gently, so lovingly, Harry felt like he could melt. He wanted to tell Louis just how much he meant to him. How he was certain this was more than just fucking around; this was real to him and why couldn’t Louis see it? Didn’t Louis want it too? Just as he was about to lean down and kiss Louis and bare his heart he heard a knock at the door.

“Harry? You in there?” Jack’s echoed voice on the other side of the door. Harry stood upright immediately, startled, falling over the coffee table. He flew across the room, sprawling out on the floor with a loud thud and a shout.

“Shit!” Harry yelled, wincing in pain. He thunked his shin pretty good on the coffee table. Louis stepped around him and held his hand out to help him out. He put his finger in front of his lips to tell Harry to be quiet. He smoothed down his shirt and looked Harry in the eyes as if to tell him it was all going to be ok. Harry let the false sense of calm wash over him.

Louis opened the door just as Harry eased himself into the chair across from Louis’ desk.

“Jack. What’s up?” Louis asked from the open door.

Jack leaned in and handed Louis a flash drive. “Here are those files Harry wanted… for the O’Donnell project.”

Louis took the drive and smiled, widely, at Jack. “Thanks Jacko.”

Harry called over his shoulder, pretending to be busy with a file in front of him, that he quickly turned around since it was upside down. “Yeah, thanks, Jack.”

Jack looked from Harry to Louis and back again. “You guys are so weird.” He shook his head, walking away. Louis looked at Harry, a small exchange of victory between them. “And open a window, it smells like ass in there!” Jack called out over his shoulder, heading back to his office.

Louis shut the door and leaned against it, his small frame in the center of the dark wood. Harry stared at him and could feel his heart beating wildly.

“Shit. That was close.” Harry whispered.

Louis walked toward him, slumping into the chair next to Harry’s. “Was.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Louis. He was so beautiful. Stunning. His cheeks were flushed, hair messy. His lips were red and everything about him was perfect to Harry. Harry’s heart hurt with how much he wanted him. How much he felt for him. How much he wanted to tell him everything.

Suddenly, it wasn’t enough for Harry anymore. He needed more. They were crazy to think they could keep getting away with this. Harry was engulfed with pure emotion.

“What are we doing, Lou?” He whispered, his voice small and frightened.

“I don’t know Harry. I honestly don’t know.” Louis replied, looking as bewildered as Harry felt.

****

“I can’t believe you haven’t tried to drive yet in the states!” Louis exclaimed, his mittened fingers wrapped loosely around the rented car he was driving.

“Why would I? I take the el to work; I can walk to the shops. Don’t need to.” Harry stretched his legs out in the passenger seat, feeling the warmth from the heater spread up his near frozen limbs.

It was so cold in Chicago. So cold.

They were heading out to a western suburb to conduct a presentation. They had the choice to rent a car or take the commuter train. Car was an easy choice considering the weather. It was late in the day and they were caught in rush hour traffic.

Harry looked at Louis’ profile. His long lashes were a dark contrast to his pale winter skin, which still held the summer’s glow, despite it being December. His lips were bubble gum pink and his cheeks rosy from the cold. He easily navigated the sedan through the busy traffic and on to the expressway.

“You know what the best part of having the car is?” Louis asked innocently.

“Not freezing our arses off waiting on the train?” Harry laughed.   He unbuttoned his coat, feeling warm already in the small car.

“No, dufus.” Louis teased. “We can find somewhere secluded to fool around after our meeting.” Louis placed one of his hands on Harry’s thigh, the warmth almost unbearable through Harry’s pants. Harry could almost feel what Louis’ bare palm felt like on his thigh, skimming just under his balls, fingers gripping the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

Harry felt his stomach twist. It was a deep throb of desire, the way he always felt when he was with Louis, but it also belied something else. Something new. The last few days Harry had been thinking about what it is they were doing. Suddenly he wasn’t ok with only have a part of Louis; he wasn’t ok deceiving Stephan, no matter how much of a shit he was. He also felt like their days were numbered. Sneaking around at work was thrilling, and he was pretty sure he and Louis shared a deep exhibitionist streak, but still…the prospect of getting caught weighed heavily on Harry’s mind. He was a numbers guy and statistically, well…the odds weren’t really in their favor any more.

Harry liked his job. He was good at it. He had received a handful of bonuses and had also gotten a raise. He had decided recently he was going to look for something more permanent. He’d been renting a tiny flat (studio apartment, as the Americans called it) and wanted to really put down roots. He had found a 2 bedroom condo in a part of the city called Boystown and had put a bid in for it. The real estate agent had called him just this morning to tell him it was his. Louis was thrilled for Harry. He had even offered to help him paint it.

That was part of the problem. Harry could see him and Louis painting his condo. He could see them sharing lazy Sunday mornings in bed, cups of cooling tea on the tables beside them. He could see them bickering over what to watch on telly. He could see them actually having sex. In a bed. It just made Harry realize how much was wrong with what they were doing. How much they were missing out on by just settling for handjobs and blowies in a crowded office or late at night while they both avoided going home.

Most of all, it made Harry realize that he wanted all of Louis. He didn’t want to share him. He didn’t want to hide their relationship. In the last few weeks, they’d been having more than just a few sordid encounters. They’d been actually talking. Talking about their hopes and dreams…their pasts and their futures. Harry had been physically attracted to Louis from day one, but now…now he thought he was falling for him. Really falling for him, in a way that scared Harry. It was tearing him apart and he felt like he had to tell Louis.

“Haz? You ok?” Louis sounded concerned, his voice warm and gentle.

Harry gulped. “Yeah. M’ ok. Just a little nervous about the presentation.”

Louis laughed, a light sound that reminded Harry of tiny bells. “Are you kidding? You’ve got this. You could charm the pants off of anyone. You little charmer. And, you’re the smartest lad I know. Nothing to be nervous about, Harry.” He squeezed Harry’s leg tighter.

Harry gave him a weak smile and turned to look out the window. The bleak landscape whizzed by as the sky scrapers and apartment buildings gave way to factories and abandoned lots, the trees barren and the ground dead and grey. Harry shivered. It had nothing to do with the cold.

****

They were driving back from the presentation when Louis brought it up again. “Think I saw a park back there, Haz. Wanna go check it out?” He waggled his eyebrows in what was meant to be a humorous pass at seduction.

Harry took a deep breath and said, “No. I don’t think so. I think we should…talk.”

Louis pulled to a stop at a light and looked over at Harry, his face illuminated by the lights from the dash, the sun long ago sunk in the winter sky. “Talk?” A flicker of worry passed over his face.

“Yeah…” Harry sounded resigned. Louis gave him a short nod and accelerated.

“Ok. Talk. What’s on your mind?” Louis breathed out.

Harry felt his stomach drop. It was now or never. He had to get this off his chest. It was killing him. “So…I just…uh.”

“Well spit it out mate! What is it?” Louis tried to sound teasing but he couldn’t hide the nervousness in his voice.

Harry shoved his hair off of his face. “Sorry. M’ just nervous.”

Louis reached over and patted Harry’s knee. “Don’t be nervous. Just tell me what’s up.”

Harry nodded his head, a few loose curls spiraling around his face. “Lou…I like you.”

Louis laughed. “I like you too, Harry. Is that it?”

Harry laughed too, a nervous kind of sound, not like Harry’s usually loud bark of a laugh. “It’s just. Lou. I can’t share you anymore. I can’t do this if I can’t…if we can’t…I want to be with you. All of you. It’s not fair to me that I only get a little bit of you and he gets all of you. I deserve better. You deserve better. I….” He chanced a glance at Louis, clearing his throat again. Louis was staring straight ahead, eyes on the road and his mouth in a firm line.

“I want to be with you Lou. And if I can’t have all of you…I can’t do this anymore.” Harry whispered that last part because it hurt to say it out loud. But he knew it had to be said. He knew it was true.

It had started raining, a slow sleeting kind of rain. It coated the car and tapped on the roof, the sound of it muted. Louis switched on the wipers, the slap-slap echoing in the small space. Harry twisted his hands in his lap and wished, desperately, that Louis would say something.

He was just about to beg Louis to tell him what he was thinking when Louis spoke up. “Haz, you know I like you too. So much.” He still looked straight ahead, his face unreadable. “But…it’s complicated. Stephan and I.   And…I just don’t…I can’t…why can’t we just keep things the way they are? It’s good now, yeah?”

Harry felt a rush of anger sweep through him, just like the cold wind whipping around the car as they sped through the night on the dark highway. “NO. No, Louis. It’s not good. It might be good for you because you have someone to go home to, even if Stephan is an asshole, but you still have a life outside of…” He gestured between the two of them, “This! You still have more. I only have you. And what I have isn’t enough.”

The silence hung between them, heavy and thick, laced with anger and bitterness. And sadness. Louis’ eyes looked tired and sad now, as he blinked and focused on the wet road ahead. “Harry. Don’t. Don’t make me choose. Please.”

Harry rested his forehead against the icy window. “That’s the problem, Lou. It shouldn’t be a choice. It should be clear to you. And if it’s not, well….I don’t know what to tell you. Other than I can’t do this anymore.”

****

Louis didn’t show up for work the next day. Or the day after. He didn’t call or text Harry, all Harry knew is that he had called Julie and told her he had the flu and wouldn’t be in. Harry was at a loss. He felt such deep sorrow for what he had said and what had happened, but he wouldn’t change it. He couldn’t. He needed to say what he felt so he could get on with his life. Whether that included Louis or not was up to Louis.

Louis’ absences just happened to be the two days before the winter break. The agency closed for an entire week between Christmas and New Year’s and Harry was faced with the fact that he would be desperately alone during that time. He had spent the last 8 months doing little else besides working and spending all of his time and energy on Louis (whether he was physically with Louis or not) that he didn’t have anyone to see or anywhere to go during his vacation. All these months, when he should have been making friends and exploring his new city, he was working crazy long days just so he could be with Louis.

It was dismal.

Julie invited Harry to spend Christmas Eve with her and her family and Harry, pathetic as he was, declined. Of course, Julie wouldn’t take no for an answer. She sent her husband, John, to pick Harry up at 5:00 on the 24th. Harry entered Julie’s home with a wreath of sadness over his head but he did his best to appear merry.

Julie’s four kids were excited for the holiday and their cheer was contagious. Harry found himself nearly forgetting about his gloom as he helped the girls string cranberries and popcorn for the tree and decorate gingerbread cookies. At one point, after a delicious roast beef dinner, Julie pulled Harry aside and offered him a glass of warm mulled wine. Harry accepted and wrapped his hands around the clear glass mug.

“Harry. I want to tell you something.” Julie began, reaching out and wrapping her slender hand around Harry’s wrist. Her hand was warm and tender, so much like Harry’s own mother’s back in England. “I know about you and Louis.”

Harry’s mouth hung open and he searched for words. How could Julie know?

“The two of you haven’t exactly been careful.” Julie teased, her voice light and a small smile spreading across her face. Harry blushed and looked down into his drink. “But I’m the only one that knows.” Julie rushed to continue. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but, Harry, know this…you are a wonderful, kind, caring boy and anyone would be lucky to have you. I love Louis too, just like I love you.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears. He missed home so much. But Julie was just so kind and lovely, it filled Harry with comfort just knowing she cared for him so much. She continued. “But Louis is one fucked up man if he can’t see what a good thing he has right in front of him. You hold your ground, Harry, you deserve everything. Don’t you forget that.”

Julie patted Harry on the cheek, her thumb filling his dimple as she searched his eyes. Harry felt so overcome with emotion he just stood up and wrapped his arms around Julie as she sat in her chair. Julie laughed and hugged him back, wrapping her small but strong arms around his back as Harry worked to hold back his tears.

“Now. I’ve got a pumpkin pie around here that’s not going to eat itself!” Julie chuckled, gently pulling herself out of Harry’s embrace, patting him once more on the back before scooting into the kitchen to serve everyone her homemade holiday creation.

****

The rest of the week was long, but Harry did his best to fill it. He explored his new neighborhood and picked up some things to decorate his new condo. He was able to sign the lease a few weeks early and get in to paint before he had to leave his apartment. He scheduled his move in date the weekend after the winter break. He kept himself busy with switching utilities and phone services and all of the other mundane things that came with moving.

During the week off Harry also did a lot of lying around on his couch and staring at the wall thinking. He became stronger in his conviction about his relationship with Louis as the days marched on. He knew he did the right thing. He knew this was going to be good for him. The longer he was away from Louis and the more time that passed that Harry didn’t hear from Louis he knew he made the right decision. It was clear to Harry that Louis had made his choice and it clearly wasn’t him. Harry was sad about it, gut-wrenchingly so, but he knew he had done the right thing. Now all there was left to do was pick up the pieces and move on.

The first day of work after winter break ended just happened to be the day after the first significant snowfall of the winter. Harry trudged through the foot of snow that covered the streets and sidewalks to get into the office. He was early, 7:00 am, but he didn’t have anything else to do so…

The building was quiet, only a skeleton staff up and working at this hour, and Harry welcomed the solitude. He wanted to throw himself into his work. He needed the distraction and he wanted to figure out how he was going to focus with Louis around him all the time.

He pushed through the glass doors to the research wing and shuffled to his office. He opened the door, the room dark since the blinds were drawn, and hung his coat and messenger bag on the hook behind the door. He flicked on the lights and turned around to walk to his desk when he saw the familiar figure sitting in his chair.

“Louis!” He gasped, startled and surprised; his voice loud and a tad screechy.

“Hi Harry.” Louis said, serious and solemn, his eyes dark and lined with dark purple smudges that gave away the fact he hadn’t slept well in some time.

“What are you doing here?” Harry stammered, trying to quiet his wildly beating heart.

“Waiting for you.” Louis said, quietly, fidgeting in his seat a little.

Harry walked toward him, cautiously, and sat in the chair across from him. He looked across the desk warily, wondering what Louis was doing here, in his office, at this hour. His stomach flipped nervously. Louis coughed, a small sound, and drummed the fingers of his left hand on the desk between them.

“I’ve left Stephan.” He said flatly, the sound of his voice weary and bleak.

Harry looked across the desk at him, his eyes wide in disbelief.

“And before you say anything, I want you to hear me out.” Louis’ eyes were watery and now, upon closer inspection, Harry could see his nose was red and he looked as if he’d been crying. He sat back in his chair and waited, quietly, for Louis to continue.

“I went home over break. Went to see my mum and my brother and sisters. I needed to be home. Be around people who knew me before I became…who I am, who I was.” He passed a hand over his tired eyes. “I talked a lot to my mum. She’s always been there for me. She knew what to say, how to cut through my bullshit. And, Harry. You have to know, I’ve been so unhappy for so long, I was scared to not be.” His face looked so scared and full of emotion, brimming on the surface.

“Lou…” Harry started, he wanted to launch across the desk and pull Louis into his arms, tell him everything was going to be ok.

“It’s ok, Haz. I just…I went from my mum’s house to uni and then met Stephan and moved in with him.   I’ve never been alone. I’ve never had time to really think about what I want for myself. And then…and then…you came along. And, Harry…” His voice changed then, his eyes full of wonder. “I saw a glimpse of what my life could be like. I saw what it could be like to be happy and to have someone who…liked me, even loved me. And…it was so overwhelming. Then you said what you said.”

“Lou, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…”

“Yes! You should have. It was the kick in me arse I needed!” Louis exclaimed, finally reaching across the desk and holding Harry’s hand. The feel of Louis’ skin on Harry’s was electric and so, so very welcome after so long of not touching. “I thought about you a lot while I was gone. And damn you Harry Styles, I missed you so much! I would see something and think ‘Harry would love that’ or I’d think of something funny to say, because I love to see you happy, Harry, and I’d think ‘have to remember to tell Hazza about this’. It was maddening.”

Harry smiled and ran his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand.

“I knew what I had to do. So, I came home New Year’s eve and…shit.” His voice broke then and Harry’s face crumpled in concern. “I came home and found Stephan in our bed with…with one of his models and…I just lost it. I can’t believe I’ve spent all this time with him and I just couldn’t believe that he…that I let myself actually feel bad for that sod and that I didn’t want to hurt him! I just…”

Harry got up then and did what he’d wanted since he walked through the door. He pulled Louis up into his arms and wrapped himself around Louis, a cocoon of skin and bones, protecting Louis, shielding him from all the hurt and pain he was feeling. Louis looked up at him and whispered, “I want you Harry. I’ve always wanted you. I will always want you til the end of my days. If you’ll have me.”

Harry felt his heart break in two million pieces because, fucking hell, he wanted Louis too. Wanted him so bad, all of him. Harry just squeezed him and muttered, “Yeah Lou. Yeah, that’s what I want too.”

They held each other like that, swaying back and forth in the quiet tiny office until they started hearing life around them. Reluctantly breaking apart, Harry finally spoke, “So, are you…where are you staying?”

Louis laughed. “You wouldn’t believe that asshole. He insisted that I move out. God. What an utter shit. I’m actually staying with Julie, if you can believe that. She’s been so great. You know she knew about us?” Louis’ voice trailed off in wonder.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I knew. She’s amazing…” Harry scratched at his face, about three days of stubble lining his cheeks, though still scant in comparison to Louis’. “So…I just happen to have a new condo…”

Louis’ eyes widened in disbelief, quickly changing to mischeviousness. “Yeah? You don’t say? Pretty roomy, that new condo of yours isn’t it?”

Harry smirked, flipping his long hair off of his face. “Yeah. Pretty roomy. But you’re so tiny, Lou, hardly take up any room, so…I think you could stay with me and I’d hardly know you were there.”

“Shut up you arse!” Louis admonished, flinging a pencil at his chest, missing widely.  

They laughed for a moment and then regarded each other seriously. “Yeah?” Louis finally breathed out.

“Yeah, Lou. Yeah. Want you to. Want to wake up with you. Go to sleep with you. Be aggravated by what a slob you are. All of it. Move in with me. Please?” Harry felt like he should be on his knee, the moment felt so significant.   But, he knew that when he went down on one knee for Louis it would be better than just a flurry of words in the middle of an office.

Louis smiled; the most beautiful peaceful smile, and nodded his head. “Ok, Harry.   Ok.” Then, because he was Louis, he added, “All you had to do was ask. Sheesh!”

****

They made a decision that there was to be no more office shenanigans. No more kissing or fondling. They were waiting til they were officially in their own place. Harry couldn’t wait. He felt like a virgin again. He was beyond nervous and excited. He just wanted it to be so good for Louis. He wanted Louis to know he was cherished and cared for and that Harry found him insanely fit and irresistible.

The week dragged.

Everyone was tired and on a post-holiday hangover. It took the entire week to get back in the swing of things. There were endless planning meetings and too many long days of just working. Imagine that! Harry couldn’t believe how work flew by before when he had fooling around with Louis to look forward to. But still…the week finally ended and Julie leant them her pick-up truck. Well, her husband’s truck, but, whatever…

The two of them hurriedly loaded up the truck with all of Harry’s belongings Saturday morning and shoved Louis’ two suitcases from Julie’s house alongside Harry’s boxes and bags. It was 11:00 am when the dropped the last box in the middle of the empty condo. Louis still had stuff to get from his and Stephan’s place, but he had planned on having movers meet him there later in the week when Stephan was out of town.

“Can’t believe this is all I have.” Harry marveled, looking around at the sparse furnishings and handful of boxes strewn about his living room.

“Well, you only had a studio…so…” Louis remarked, opening a box labeled “kitchen stuff” and digging out a mug. He went to the kitchen sink and let the water run until it was cold before he filled the mug and drank it down. He refilled it and carried it over to Harry, who was sitting on the edge of his futon—that doubled as a bed and sofa in his old place.

“First order of business: get a proper bed.” Louis said, eyeing the lumpy mattress.

“Well…I guess you could wait for me to fuck you until we get something that meets your highnesses approval…” Harry teased, rolling his eyes over the chipped rainbow mug.

Louis snorted. “Don’t you dare, Harold. Nearly killed me this week.” He took the mug from Harry’s hand and placed it unceremoniously on the floor. “Come on. Let’s go check out this new shower of ours.”

Harry smirked. “Whatever you say Lou.”

Louis tossed Harry a grin over his shoulder and sashayed his hips down the hall, knowing Harry would follow. They fumbled around in the two boxes outside the master bath door and found shower gel, shampoo and Harry’s only two towels. Louis raised an eyebrow. “Add towels to the list.” His tone was snarky as he took in the tattered edges of the faded white towels.

Harry just grinned, “Shut up and get your clothes off.”

“Bossy.” Louis remarked, peeling his shirt off. “Like it.”

Harry just laughed and took his own shirt and track pants off. Everything was damp with sweat and he could feel the cling of the dirt and grime on his skin. Louis dropped his shorts and stood in front of Harry. Harry felt his pulse race as he took Louis in. His golden skin, downy hair on his chest and groin…the soft definition of muscles all over his body. He shuddered. He gets to see this…glorious Louis, every day now. Whenever he wants. Day or night.

“Can’t believe this is happening.” Harry whispered, truly amazed by his fortune.

Louis laughed, a light soft sound that echoed in the empty room. “Yeah. Me neither. M’ so happy, Haz. Thank you.”

Harry melted into Louis’ arms. He pressed his full lips to Louis’ bottom lip, inhaling Louis’ scent, mingled with his own. Soon the soft innocent happy kisses turned dirtier, the longing that had been suppressed during the previous week building quickly between them.

“C’mon. Let’s get clean so I can get you on that inferior bed out there.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as his hand ghosted around Louis’ semi-hard cock.

“Best idea you’ve ever had Harry.” Louis said, the last word ending in a moan, Harry’s thumb skillfully pressing into Louis’ slit.

They hurriedly slipped into the shower, the water not yet hot enough but they barely noticed. The shower was mechanical, a perfunctory cleaning of limbs and other parts, just washing away the sweat and fatigue from the move. Between swipes of soapy hands they exchanged heated kisses, their cocks filling between them, dirty moans echoing in the shower chamber.

Naked, and still wet, Louis pressed Harry to the wall of their empty bedroom.   Harry held Louis’ hips and rocked his pelvis into Louis, gasping as their cocks slid together. Feeling Louis, fully naked, against his skin was otherworldly. Harry felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. Everywhere Louis touched him felt like embers igniting on his skin.

“Lou. Fuck, Lou…” Harry breathed out, so overwhelmed by the fact that they were here, together, so in synch and needy for each other.

Louis bit down on Harry’s pec muscle, slowly teasing the sore skin with his tongue as his nimble fingers flicked at one of his nipples. “I know, Hazza. I know. Need you inside me. Fuck me. Please.”

Harry’s groin was pulsing now. He didn’t think his dick could get any harder. “Yeah. Yeah…come on.” He led Louis through the empty room and into the living room. Louis laid down on the futon, his legs spread slightly, cock hard and rigid against his hip. Harry found a box and dumped it out hurriedly until he found what he was looking for. Condom and lube in hand, he strode toward the couch.

“Haz. Come on. Need you.” Louis was breathless. Harry had never seen him so worked up. Harry had never felt so worked up himself.

“Yeah. Ok.” Harry’s voice trembled. He was so overcome with the magnitude of what was happening. “Just…” He pulled a lever at the back of the futon and it suddenly flattened out, pushing a shriek out of Louis.

“Harry! You could have warned me!” He laughed. Harry smirked and crawled over Louis, their bare skin sliding against one another, a heavenly feeling of tingling and smoothness that pulled a deep moan from Harry’s throat.

“Feel so good, Lou.” Harry moaned again, kissing up Louis’ neck, swirling his tongue and nipping his teeth.

“Wait til you get in me.” Louis laughed, wrapping his legs around Harry.

Harry held himself up on his arms, looking down at Louis, their eyes searching one another. “Want you to feel so good, Lou. Want to make you happy.” Harry breathed out, his face open and full of longing.

“You do Hazza. You do.” Louis took a deep breath. “Harry…I…I…I love you.” He stammered; his blue eyes wide and searching.

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. His heart was jack rabbiting in his chest and he was just sure Louis could hear it. He must have been silent too long, staring at Louis, because Louis nearly shouted when he spoke, “Did you hear me Harry?”

“Shit. Yes! Yeah, I did Lou. Oh god. I love you too. So much. So much. Fuck.” With that, harry lost himself in Louis’ mouth.   He kissed him deeply and with such emotion. He let everything he felt for Louis pour out into that kiss. He let himself feel the perfect ridges and curves of Louis’ body as he kissed him and he rocked into him, their erections sliding up against one another as the kisses turned sloppy and wet, both of them panting and moaning loudly.

“Come on Harry. Come on.” Louis pleaded.

Harry realized that he wouldn’t last much longer if he kept moving on top of Louis like this, kissing him like his life depended on it, so he propped himself up and fumbled for the lube, opening it quickly, some of it squirting out onto Louis’ thigh.

“Little lower, love.” Louis teased.

Harry smirked, still nervous, but extremely, er, motivated. He poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers and held himself up on his elbow over Louis, his free hand lowered between Louis’ legs. Louis propped his right leg over Harry’s hip and opened his left wide to the side. Harry ghosted a finger over Louis’ hole as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ temple.

All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing as Harry slid his middle finger in to the second knuckle, Louis clenching around him. Louis let out a little grunt and canted his hips up. Harry slowly pushed his finger in all the way.

“S’ better than I could have ever imagined, Haz. Your fingers...” Louis said, his eyes a bit glazed as he adjusted to the slight fullness.

Harry slowly dragged his finger in and out, experimentally, swirling it just a little, feeling the inside of Louis’ body reverently.   Louis pushed down and let out a few small breathy moans. Harry took this as a good sign so he slipped in another finger. Louis groaned and swore but met Harry’s thrusts, his body pulling Harry’s fingers in with every thrust.

“God Harry. Fuck.” He breathed out, his mouth open and arms tight around Harry’s shoulders. Harry was pressed so close to him he could feel their skin fusing.

Harry felt his dick leaking pre-come as he added a third finger, now just focused on prepping Louis to take him. Louis was moaning steadily now, absorbed in the sensations of Harry fucking him with his long thick fingers. Harry left his fingers in deep and scissored them slowly when he first felt his longest fingers brush up against Louis’ prostate. Louis jerked and bucked his hips as he cried out.

“Hazza! Again. Oh god.” Harry was spurred on, he wanted to hear Louis make that noise again so he found his spot again, rubbing over it firmly, prodding and circling as he scissored his fingers.

“Come on Harry. Need to come. Get. Inside. Me” Louis’ face was red and his eyes wild, his cock wet against Harry’s, their pre-come blending in a mess over their bellies.

Harry kneeled up and found the condom. He gave it to Louis, who, with trembling fingers, opened it and slid it over Harry’s considerable length. Harry hissed and threw his head back. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Can’t believe I get to have that inside me.” Louis marveled, his fingertips dancing along Harry’s pretty smooth cock.

“Hmmm.” Harry hummed, lost in the very same idea. He poured more lube on his fingers and applied it to himself, making sure he was fully coated, shivering from his own touch. “This ok?” he asked Louis, indicating the position.

“Yeah. Wanna see you. Look in your eyes.” Louis was breathless, his legs slipping as he hooked them around Harry’s back.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Harry murmured, already lost in the beauty of Louis’ eyes and face.

Harry guided himself to Louis’ hole and began to press in. Louis threw his head back and arched his back.

“Nngghh.” Louis groaned.

“You ok, babe?” Harry stilled, concern lacing the edges of his voice.

“Yeah. So fucking good.” Louis whined, pushing his hips up, grabbing wildly at Harry’s hips.

Harry pushed all the way in, the tight tight heat of Louis’ body enveloping him, taking his breath away. He stilled, filling Louis with his cock, the two of them breathing heavy and staring deep into each other’s eyes, their bodies joined together in perfect union.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry whispered, blinking back tears as he felt Louis clench around him. Louis brought their lips together and kissed Harry slowly, his tongue soft and gentle, lips caring and so soft.

“Love you, Harry.” Louis whispered back. He ran his hands up Harry’s side until they tangled in his long hair and ran his nose alongside Harry’s. “Now fuck me.   Please.” He whispered into Harry’s mouth.

Harry laughed but took the very overt hint. “Yes sir.” He quipped and finally, finally, started moving his hips, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Louis and not wanting to come too quickly because, fucking hell, Louis felt like heaven around him and he knew it was going to take all he had to make it last.

Each drag of his dick inside Louis pulled a delicious moan from Louis’ throat. And every time he slammed back in he aimed for that spot that he found just moments before. Harry knew he found it when Louis cried out, loud and fevered. Harry wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

Harry built up to a rythym where he pulled out and slammed back in, grinding his hips once fully inside. Louis matched his thrusts and whined with every prod at his prostate with the blunt head of Harry’s dick. Harry could feel Louis losing his resolve underneath him, the noises coming from his mouth louder and more obscene now as Harry really gave it to him.

“H…H…Harry! Yes! Right there! Please…” Louis begged, locking Harry in with his strong legs around his waist, pulling Harry closer with his legs and sucking in his cock with the vice like hold he had around him.

Harry’s head dropped so that his face was pressed up inside the crook of Louis’ neck as he felt his own orgasm build low in his belly. The fizzling pressure was nearly unbearable as he felt it gather at the base of his spine, his toes digging in to the fabric of the futon and ass clenched as he pounded into Louis. He could feel Louis’ trapped cock between them twitching now, and finally, finally felt the hot come shooting between them as Louis let out a low, raspy moan, long and broken.

Harry let go. He stopped worrying about Louis and his release and chased his own. Three fast punishing thrusts and he was filling the condom with a loud grunt and shout. “Shhhiiiiiitttt.” His deep voice shook the air between them as Louis clamped down around his finally still dick, deep inside him.

“Sssshhhh.” Louis soothed him, kissing his cheeks and massaging his shoulders softly.

Harry murmured into the salty skin of Louis’ neck. “Love you. Love you so much.”

Harry wasn’t sure how long he lay between Louis’ legs but when it became difficult to hold himself up any longer he finally pulled out as he pressed his lips to Louis’ mouth, trying to ease the sting of it. Louis sighed and let Harry maneuver himself next to him on the hard mattress.

“Definitely going to get a new bed tomorrow.” Louis moaned. “Think Julie will let us keep the truck a day longer?”

“Hmmm. M’ sure.” Harry hummed dreamily.

They lay like that in quiet for a while, slipping in and out of sleep, each feeling the euphoric bliss that surrounded them.

“Lou?” Harry said quietly.

“Hm?”

“Was so good.” He said, his voice lilting and serene.

“So good.” Louis agreed.

They linked their fingers between them as they continued resting their bodies, the full light of the mid-day January sun surrounding them.

“Lou?”

“Hm?” Louis squeezed Harry’s fingers.

“M’ glad you decided to wank that night when I was at my desk.”

Louis stilled and burst into laughter. He rolled over on top of Harry, eyes sleepy and his chest and belly sticky with nearly dried come, but Harry could care less. He slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth, kissing him breathless.

“You are a dirty boy.” Louis whispered, licking up Harry’s chest, rolling a nipple between his teeth and lips.

“Hm. Wanna see how dirty?” Harry murmured, sliding a finger inside Louis, still stretched open and wet. Louis shuddered, still sensitive but intrigued, not so sensitive it was painful.

“Yeah? Yeah. I wanna see.” Louis gasped, Harry thrusting up inside him with his long finger.

“Go over to that box. There’s…” Harry groaned as Louis gripped his still semi hard cock. “There’s a plug…and…” Another breathless gasp as Louis pulled his hand over him harshly, the dry drag and slight pain of it so, so good. “Get the plug and put it inside you and…ungh…fuck my face.”

Louis’ hand stilled, tightly coiled around Harry’s almost fully hard cock. “Shit. Hazza. You really know how to impress a girl.” He smirked, squeezing his hole around Harry’s finger. He scrambled off of Harry and did as requested. He stood at the edge of the futon and bent down, grabbing his ankles, so that his arse was in Harry’s line of sight, just a few inches from his flushed face.   He grabbed the lube and squirted it all over the toy before looking over his shoulder and sliding it up inside himself. He winced a little, getting used to the slightly over stimulated feel of it, but adjusted quickly.

Turning around, Louis languidly dragged his hand over his shaft. “Now, what was it you said about fucking your face?”

Harry’s mouth was slack as he watched Louis pull himself to full hardness again. Fuck. Harry could get used to this. They had a whole day ahead of them. A whole life, in fact. To turn each other on like this. To show each other their love and to worship each other with their bodies, their words, their very lives.

Louis smirked. “Well. Guess I’ve got you speechless, then. Guess I’ll just…” He hauled himself up so that he was crouched behind Harry’s head and eased himself over his face, his cock bobbing over Harry’s mouth. He positioned his own mouth over Harry’s nearly painfully hard dick.

Harry moaned when he felt Louis’ tongue lick out over his head. Shit. He couldn’t believe he was so hard already and that Louis…that Louis could go again after the fucking Harry just gave him. Just thinking about it had Harry dizzy. It would be a lucky thing if they ever left this apartment.

Louis sucked Harry into his mouth as Harry did the same. He covered his teeth and rolled his tongue around Louis’ hard cock and quickly found himself responding to Louis’ ministrations. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. The feeling of Louis filling his mouth while Louis sucked him off was sinful. Quickly they brought each other to orgasm. Louis pushed Harry first, Harry exploding all over Louis’ face as Louis arched his back and let Harry deep throat him. Within seconds of Harry coming, Louis was spilling down Harry’s throat. It was dirty and hot and unbelievably draining.

Harry felt more sated than he’d ever felt in his life. He felt like he could sleep for a thousand years. He barely registered Louis crawling up alongside him, as he heard the plug hit the floor with a soft clunk. Louis sighed and lay inside Harry’s arm, twirling his fingers on Harry’s abdomen.

“Haz?”

“Hm?” Harry’s head was floating. He could feel the clouds of sleep descending.

“Sleep darling. Because in the morning I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t sit for a week.” Louis’ voice was like satin, despite the debauched sentiment. Harry couldn’t believe it but he felt his weak, spent dick twitch.

“Yeah…” He sighed.   As his eyes blinked sleepily, finally closing in resignation, Harry thought that fucking Louis was better than anything else in the entire world. Harry knew that he would spend the rest of his life telling Louis how much he loved him and he would show him in all the ways he knew how. Harry knew then that he had found his partner in life, not just a research partner, and for that he was eternally grateful.

Harry’s very last thought, as he finally succumbed to sleep, Louis wrapped around him like a blanket, was that he wondered if Louis really could fuck him so hard he couldn’t sit for a week. He couldn’t wait to find out.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to share! Thanks again for reading.


End file.
